Live Today, See Tomorrow
by McCoyMedical
Summary: Kakashi & Shikamaru get captured & tortured. Now with the help of their friends and each other they must fight through the pain as they slowly begin to remember what happened to them, but are they really free? Is what their living through real or made up?
1. Chapter 1

**Live Today, See Tomorrow**

**Chapter 1**

Pain. That was all he felt. No. He lied. Pain and cold was all he felt. He could feel the hard, cold floor pressed against his face. Where the pain was coming from, he wasn't sure. He had to open his eyes, he had to! They were so heavy though. It amazed him that such a simple task in the past had become so troublesome. He slowly cracked open his eyes. Darkness was all he saw. He blinked a few times as his eyes began to adjust. A cell. Of course that's where they put you when you got captured. The enemy wasn't going to place you in a nice, cozy room and ask you if the bed was soft enough, or if the lighting was just right. No. They threw you in a dark, cell, which normally smelt of death and fear. He saw a dark figure slouched against the wall.

"Kakashi?" he said quietly as he lifted himself up, slow and painfully. Then and there h realized he was topless and that his chest was heavily bandaged. There's the source of the pain, he thought to himself as he painfully made his way over to Kakashi. He placed his hand on the other man's shoulder and shook him slightly, calling his name again.

"Kakashi..."

There was enough light in the cell to see a glazed over, gray eye look his way.

"Are you okay, Shikamaru?" came the rough voice from Kakashi. Shikamaru didn't answer him as he looked over Kakashi. He too was shirtless and heavily bandaged, the only difference was Kakashi was bleeding. Heavily. Shikamaru had noted that this was the first time he saw Kakashi's face, but now wasn't the time to stare and examine.

"These wounds are new." Shikamaru stated.

"I'll be fine," Kakashi said "are you okay?" he asked again.

"I'm fine," Shikamaru said. Other then the sharp pain his his chest and abdomen, he wasn't bleeding, and wasn't injured anywhere else. Compared to Kakashi, he was virtually unharmed.

"Did they just do this?" He wasn't really sure who they was, but knew there was a "they." Otherwise they wouldn't be in this mess. He saw Kakashi look away and close his eye. A chakra seal was present on Kakashi's forehead. He figured he had one too, so he tried to summon up some chakra. A sharp pain flashed through his head and he couldn't help but wince.

"Don't bother, the pain'll just get worse."

Shikamaru rubbed his head and looked at Kakashi. Shikamaru didn't really have a relationship with Kakashi. If anything, their relationship was through Asuma. Sure it grew a little after Asuma died, but nothing extreme. Every now and then they were sent on retrieval missions or even assassination missions. They'd do the mission, complete, then be on their separate ways. The end. This was different though. Very different. He doesn't even remember what he was doing before waking up in this cell. All he remembers is leaving the village, completing their mission, then waking up here.

"Ah, so the boy's awake?" came a voice. Shikamaru turned to look beyond the bars of the cell. A young man stood there, perhaps late 20s, early 30s, around Kakashi's age. He had pale skin and short, spiky brown hair. His dress attire was nothing Shikamaru has ever seen. It was as if he had a weapon at every possible, reachable place. But what Shikamaru looked for at once, was village symbol. This guy was defiantly a ninja. When Shikamaru found none his eyes narrowed. The man began to chuckle and Shikamaru felt Kakashi's hand grip his wrist.

"Who are you?" Shikamaru said in a strong, steady voice. The man chuckled some more.

"Who am I? You should know if you wanna know someone's name, it's polite to introduce yourself first," the man said was he waved a disapproving finger. Shikamaru stayed silence. "Well, anyway, my name's Kentaro." The man known as Kentaro, looked over to Kakashi. "Man, looks like Michio-sama went all out on your friend." Shikamaru felt Kakashi flinch under his hand. He's never seen Kakashi like this before, it frightened him.

"What do you people want?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at Kakashi with concerned filled eyes.

"You people? That's rude. If you want to know what we want you say 'What is it you and Michio-sama want?' that's a little more polite." Kentaro said crossing his arms.

He was really beginning to piss Shikamaru off, big time.

"Anyway, you know, the usual, your powers, your village secrets, maybe some--"

"Kentaro! What are you doing?!" came a strong male voice.

"Ah, Kano, how nice of you to join us!"

"What the hell are you doing?" This man, Kano, was older then Kentaro, and much more masculine. He was a large man and very built. His stern face seemed to be stuck that way and his battle scars did not go unnoticed. His short black hair matched his cold black eyes. Shikamaru felt a chill run down his spine just looking at the man.

"Just having a little chat it all," he said as he waved a hand in front of his face. "care to join in?"

Kano glanced at Shikamaru and Shikamaru couldn't help but look away. "You were told to bring the prisoner to Michio-sama. He's tired of waiting." Kano opened the cell door and walked up to Shikamaru. "Lets go, boy," he said as he roughly gripped Shikamaru's arm and hoisted him up. Kano began to drag him but stopped when he noticed extra weight. He turned and saw Kakashi's grip on Shikamaru as well. Kakashi began to rise slowly from the ground, using that wall as support.

"You're not....taking him," Kakashi said. Even though he was covered in sweat and breathing heavily, then venom in his voice and the murderous look in his eye didn't go unnoticed.

"Look Kano, he can still stand after everything Miochi-sama did," Kentaro said as he stood on his tip-toes, to look over Kano's shoulder. Kano let out a low growl, "Kentaro, deal with him."

"Righty oh!" Kentaro said as he came around and gripped Kakashi's wrist. In a quick, fluentmotion, Kentaro stabbed Kakashi's wrist with a kunai.

"Kakashi!" Shikamaru shouted. He hadn't even seen Kentaro move to grab a kunai. Kakashi's grip loosened and Shikamaru was yanked away.

"Make sure he doesn't bleed to death," Kano said as he dragged Shikamaru out of the cell and down the hall. Shikamaru struggled in the larger man's hold. He knew there was no chance of escaping, but he wasn't going to be dragged around easily like some dog. He heard a door open and then was thrown in. He hit the ground hard and groaned.

"Your friend is quite the shinobi. He didn't say one word throughout our whole session, only screams of pain." Shiakmaru looked up, the bright light burning his eyes. He saw a man there. He had brown hair pulled back into a pony, markings on his face that Shikamaru just couldn't make out at the moment. But what Shikamaru noticed most were the mans eyes. They were a bright orange with a tint of red in them. Shikamaru felt as if these eyes were going to be the last thing he saw before his death. He could feel the cold sweat begin to slide down his face. The man in front of him smiled.

"My name is Michio and I hope you have a lot to say, unlike your friend."


	2. Chapter 2

**Live Today, See Tomorrow**

**Chapter 2**

Shikamaru was thrown into his cell. A very angry Michio stood in the cell doorway.

"These Konoha shinobi don't talk for shit! Looks like I'll have to take my methods to the next level," Michio said as he slammed the cell shut. Shikamaru panted heavily. To the next level? If that happened, him and Kakashi are most likely going to die. Shikamaru closed his eyes. Death seemed nice right about now. He's lost track of how long him and Kakashi have been here. His memory has also been very fuzzy lately as well. He hasn't been able to remember much of each session, only the pain. Neither of them had said anything to each other, plus, one was always out when the other returned from a "session." Shikamaru just laid on the cold floor and let his mind wonder, he knew he should be thinking of a way out of here, but the pain just kept distracting him and he would lose his chain of thought. He thought about Konoha. About his friends, Ino, Choji, Kurenai, even Naruto. He wondered what they were doing. He wondered what the clouds must look like now. Everyday they were different. He slowly lifted himself up and made his way over to Kakashi. Shikamaru looked over Kakashi. Kakashi had been so out of it when they first got here. He figured the torture sessions were worse then his, and he could've sworn he heard Kentaro mention genjutsu. Shikamaru hasn't been put under any, as far as he knew. Who knows, maybe he was under one right now.

They didn't fight anymore. They just allowed themselves to get taken away. They were just so tired. Shikamaru knew that they were both dying, slowly. He knew Kakashi would die before him if this kept up. After every session, he was able to move a little, but Kakashi, nothing. Shikamaru took it upon himself to check Kakashi after every session. Kakashi argued at first, saying he should be taking care of himself, but as time passed by, Kakashi didn't have the strength anymore to even say no. Now, Shikamaru began to come back weaker after each session as well, but he would still drag himself over to Kakashi and check him. Kakashi was normally passed out, but this time he was awake. Shikamaru and Kakashi locked eyes.

"Shikamaru," Kakashi said in a low, raw voice.

"Yeah?" Shikamaru said. His voice was too, low and raw. It almost sounded foreign to him since he hadn't heard it in so long.

"Are you....okay?" Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle.

"Always worried for others, huh?" Shikamaru said with a smirk. "Fine, thank you. How bout you?"

"Been better." Shikamaru was glad conversation developed, but also scared.

"Hey," Kakashi looked up, "when we get out of here I'll buy you one of those perverted books." He saw a small smile on Kakashi's face. "You might have to come with me though, I don't think I'm old enough to buy them."

"Okay, and I'll make sure you can gaze at the clouds with no interruptions. I'll stand guard for you."

"Heh, that sounds go to me."

They fell into silence. Shikamaru can feel his eyes beginning to role back. He said one thing before he fell into a deep sleep.

"Kakashi," he heard Kakashi let out a quiet yeah, "stay alive."

Darkness consumed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Live Today, See Tomorrow**

**Chapter 3**

Shikamaru felt a soft, cool breeze on his face. He heard birds chirping and leaves rustling. He felt something soft under his body as well. His eyes shot open, the bright light burning them. When he regained focus, he looked up at a white ceiling. White ceiling, a breeze, something soft? Where was he? He defiantly wasn't in the cell anymore. Unless, is this a genjutsu? He sat up painfully and looked around. He was in Konoha hospital. He saw a bed next to him and saw Kakashi. Otherwise there was no one else around. That is until the door opened up and Shikamaru saw Tsunade walk in.

"I see you're awake," she said as she walked up to him. He kept his eyes on her and stayed silent. "I'm sure this is hard for you to believe, but you're safe now. You and Kakashi." She glanced at Kakashi's sleeping form, as did he. He noted that the chakra seal reminded on Kakashi's forehead, and probably his too. Tsunade saw him eying the seal.

"Shikamaru," he looked towards her, "I know this is sudden, but can you tell me what your captors looked like?"

Shikamaru thought and found he couldn't remember, his eyes widened at this.

"How about what they did to you?"

He only remembered pain, no details.

"Their names?"

He shook his head, he couldn't remember. He gripped the sheets with one hand in frustration, _why _couldn't he remember?

"I see. That seal on your forehead, it's not only a chakra seal, it's also a memory seal. Shikamaru, you have to understand, if I release it it all the memories will come flooding back and it will be painful."

Shikamaru gripped the sheets even tighter, his knuckle turning white. That's all he remembered was pain, pain, pain! He was finally free and now he has to endure more pain? He looked towards Kakashi.

"I want to wait," he said in a quiet, raspy voice. It even sounded a little pleading if you listened closely.

Tsunade nodded, "Very well. I'm going to check your wounds."

Tsunade began to undo his bandages. She did his arms first. They were covered in scars, some older then others, some raised and some flat. He just then realized that his left arm was broken. She sent some chakra into the wounds and the dull ache lessened. Then she got to his chest. Ragged scars crisscrossed, parts of his skin was bruised and discolored. It was even burned in some places. He had to close his eyes. All he remembers was the pain from each one, not how or when it happened, just the pain.

If he was this bad, what was Kakashi's condition?

"Is Kakashi okay?" he asked. There was silence for a moment.

"He was in worse condition then you, but he'll live," she said.

"How bad?"

Tsunade studied Shikamaru's face before answering. She can see the concern written all over his face. "A broken arm in three spots, like you. Some cracked ribs, burns, bruises, scars," she paused, "I'm worried about his mental state. He's been put under several genjutsu. I won't know the extent of the damage until he wakes up."

"How long have we been gone?" Shikamaru asked. It was time to know.

"Shikamaru, I think--"

"_How long_?" he cut her off. He knew it was disrespect. Hell, she was the Hokage, but he wanted, no, needed to know.

"......it's been five months. You've been in the hospital for two weeks now."

Five months. _Five months_ of captivity. How was that possible. He thought maybe three weeks, a month tops, but five. Five months of pain and lost memories and this seal. Five months of memories will be rushing back. He wanted to remember, but now he was scared.

"Get some rest, Shikamaru. I promise to tell you and Kakashi all I know when you both wake up," Tsunade said. She patted Shikamaru gently on the shoulder and turned, she turned off the lights and closed the door softly. Shikamaru lay his head down on the soft pillow. It felt nice. He was careful to keep track of his broken arm and leaned on his back, looking towards Kakashi. He hoped he was okay. He didn't want to go through this alone. He knew it was selfish of him and he also knew Kakashi would need his help too.

He soon fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Live Today, See Tomorrow**

**Chapter 4**

Kakashi opened his eye and gazed at the ceiling. His body ached and his arm throbbed. He closed his eye as he felt a cool breeze through the window. The fresh air filled his lungs and the sound of birds filled his hearing. He looked around the room, it was dark and quiet. He saw a bed next to his and saw Shikamaru sleeping there. He saw the seal on the boy's forehead. His eyebrows came together in concentration. Why hasn't it been lifted yet, he thought. Sitting up proved to be a very difficult task. He let out a groan as he flexed his healing ribs.

"You're up!" Kakashi looked to his left and saw Shikamaru sitting up. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Kakashi said, "Why do you look so worried?"

Shikamaru hesitated. "Tsunade-sama was worried about your.....mental state. She said you were put under genjutsus." Kakashi looked out towards the night sky, something he thought he'd never see again.

"Kakashi?"

"I don't really remember. Anything really of what happened. Just...pain," Kakashi said in a quiet voice.

"Neither do I." Kakashi looked towards Shikamaru. "It's these seals," he began rubbing his forehead, "they not only seal our chakra, but our memories as well. I don't even remember the names or faces of the people you got us."

Kakashi's hand went up to his forehead as well. "Tsunade-sama said she can release them, but if she does, all the memories will come flooding back. She said it was going to be painful." Shikamaru looked away. Kakashi studied the young boy's face, he can see the hidden fear.

"How'd they find us?" Kakashi changed the subject.

"Don't know, Tsunade-sama said she'd tell us everything after we got some rest." Shikamaru waited, when Kakashi stayed silent, he said. "We were held captive for five months and been asleep in the hospital for two weeks."

"That's longest I ever was captive," Kakashi's face showed no emotion. Shikamaru looked down and began fingering the sheets. This was an awkward situation, he didn't know how to act or what to say. This never happened to him before. Well, he can't say that now, but he knew this happened to Kakashi before, maybe even Asuma. Movement from Kakashi's side made him look up. He saw Kakashi struggling to stand up.

"Kakashi! What are you doing?" Shikamaru said in alarm. "You shouldn't be standing in your condition!" Seeing that Kakashi was ignoring him, Shikamaru stood up, slow as well, but faster then Kakashi. He walked up to Kakashi and gripped his good arm. "Kakashi, you really shouldn't be up."

"There's someplace I have to go," Kakashi said simply. Shikamaru knew there was no stopping Kakashi, but he also knew that he couldn't let Kakashi go alone.

"Then I'm going with you," Shikamaru stated.

"No, you should rest."

"Yeah, like that's gonna stop me." Shikamaru wrapped Kakashi's right arm over his left shoulder. The weight on his bad shoulder ached a bit, but he was okay.

"...Shikamaru..."

"Lead the way," Shikamaru said with a smile, "just pray we don't get caught."

A small smile slid on Kakashi's face. This time Shikamaru was able to get a real good look at Kakashi's face. Although tired looking, Kakashi looked young and handsome. He couldn't wait until Naruto heard that he saw his face before him. They made it out of the hospital quietly and surprisingly without a hassle. The streets of Konoha were vacant and quiet. Shikamaru was glad to see these roads again. He noted they were heading towards a training ground. Then he realized where they were headed.

The memorial stone shined in the moonlight. Him and Kakashi took a seat down in front of it, both slightly out of breath. Kakashi gazed at the all to familiar names. Shikamaru felt he should leave Kakashi be so he stood up and walked over to lean against a nearby tree. He closed his eyes and allowed the cool breeze to brush against his face. A few minutes later he heard feet approach him and felt Kakashi sit down next to him.

"What should we do?" Kakashi's low voice said. Shikamaru let that sentence hang in the air for a little, then responded. "I think, we should hear what Tsunade-sama has to say and then go from there."

Kakashi rubbed his broken arm, which was luckily his left also, since his right is dominate. He leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes, Shikamaru did the same.

"YOU TWO BETTER GET YOUR ASSES BACK TO THE HOSPITAL THIS INSTANT!" came a roaring voice. Shikamaru's eyes bolted open to meet a ragging Tsunade and a frightened Shizune. The sun was shinning brightly, he figured they had fallen asleep. He looked over and saw Kakashi, who's head was on his shoulder, still sleeping. He shook his shoulder to try to wake Kakashi, it worked to some extent.

"The field is colorful like fruit cake," Kakashi mumbled as he began to wake up. He blinked a few times, fully waking up. He looked up and saw Tsunade. "Hm?"

"_What the hell was he dreaming about?" _Shikamaru wondered.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?! You're both in no condition to be up and about!"

Kakashi pointed to the memorial stone like a child afraid to speak, but in his case he was just to lazy to speak.

"I understand Kakashi, but still. Get up! Back to the hospital!" Tsunade said as she clapped her hands together and pointed in the direction they need to go. The two men sighed and stood up. The walk back to the hospital felt strange to Shikamaru, everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and stare. For the first time he felt very uncomfortable in the village.

"Shikamaru?" He heard a quiet voice say. He looked up and saw his mom coming out of one of the stores, her eyes filled with tears.

"Shikamaru!" Before he knew it his mother was hugging him tightly as tears streamed down her face. As much as the hug was painful it felt nice as well. "Oh, my baby! I've missed you so much! Tsunade-sama wasn't allowing any visitors! I was so worried! I thought I'd never see you again!"

Shikamaru didn't know what to say. He just let his mother cry on him and he patted her back with his good arm. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his father standing above him, a smile on the man's face. No words were need.

Kakashi smiled at the nice scene. Unfortunately that scene caused the others to come almost out of no where.

"Shikamaru!" Ino cried as she ran up to them, Chouji close behind, with a bag of chips of course.

Then the all to familiar voice was heard overall.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!!!"

Kakashi simply sidestepped the oncoming teen and watched him hit the ground, face first.

"No tackling, broken arm here." Kakashi stated. He watched Naruto get up and face him. He looked angry at first, then he started to cry.

"Se-Sensei....I knew you...._hic..._were alive! And _hic_ I finally get to see your damn_ hic _face!And....and....."

Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's head and rustled his hair, he gave the boy a real genuine smile.

"It's okay Naruto, eveything is going to be okay know. By the way, where's Sakura?"

Naruto didn't need to answer that because Kakashi felt someone grip the back of his shirt and lean their head on his back.

"Right here, Sensei," she said in a tearful voice.

"Okay, listen everyone, they need to get back to the hospital," Tsunade stated. "You guys can come visit in twenty minutes okay?"

As the scene began to die down, everyone followed them to the hospital and just waited outside, Naruto was starting at a clock.

Shikamaru groaned as he lay down in his bed. His body ached from his mom hugging him so tightly. Kakashi sat at the edge of his bed staring at the floor.

"Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said.

"Hm?"

"Undo the seal."

Tsunade was slightly shocked at the sudden request. "Kakashi, you're still--"

"Please, do it now."

"Me too." Shikamaru chimed in.

Tsunade sighed. "You don't want to rush this you guys. Why don't you let me tell you as much as I know, and then I'll release them."

"Please, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi's voice almost sounded desperate.

".........Alright."


	5. Chapter 5

**Live Today, See Tomorrow**

**Chapter 5**

"You ready you two?" Tsunade said.

"Yeah," Kakashi and Shikamaru said.

Tsunade placed her right hand on Kakashi and her left on Shikamaru's. They sat back to back on the floor of their room, Tsunade knelt beside them. She sent a slow wave of chakra and it gradually increased. Kakashi felt the rush of chakra course though his body, feeling so of his strength returning to him. He tried to prepare himself for the memories, but knew it wouldn't be enough. Suddenly, it felt as if a huge weight was lifted off his head and he felt a little light headed, but was otherwise okay. So, he waited.

Nothing.

He cracked his eye open and looked around. Tsunade sat beside them, hands by her side and a look of concern on her face.

"That's it?" he asked.

"Wha-?"

"Nothing," Shikamaru stated, "in face, I feel much better." He rubbed his head, with his hand. His left hand. "Huh, what the hell? My arm," he waved it around. "It's not broken."

Tsunade grabbed his arm and examined it. She then went to ripping off his bandages. They were gone. All his scars, all his bruises and burns. Gone as if they were never there. She turned to Kakashi where he was removing his bandages. The same, nothing, except for past scars.

"What's going on, Tsunade-sama?" he asked.

Tsunade had a look of shock on her face, sort of like when the true villain in a movie turned out to be who you least expected. "I don't know, I really don't know."

Tsunade took the whole day examining them, running tests, and flipping through old text books. That didn't really make Naruto and the others happy. They wanted to spend some time with the two boys but Tsunade denied their request and made quite a threatening statement to Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama can we go now?" Shikamaru asked as he leaned over his bed. "The sun is setting already, I wanna go home."

Tsunade sighed and looked at the scene in front of her. Shikamaru was hanging off the bed, his long hair in his face, and Kakashi was balancing on a chair while sitting on it, a look of solid boredom on his. She wasn't sure if she should let them leave, considering the strange phenomenon that had happened. She really wanted to find out why it happened, but since they haven't been home for over five months, she cut them some slack. "Fine," she said. "But I want you two back here in the morning! We have to figure out what happened."

"Yeahsurewhatever!" The two boys said as the shot for the door, appearing as blurs to the naked eye.

"DON'T BE LATE KAKASHI!" she shouted after them.

"Freedom," Kakashi said as he stretched his arms out.

"Yeah, I know." Shikamaru looked towards Kakashi. "You seem more outgoing and even a little loose. Even childish dare I say, what's up?"

"Hm, I don't know. I mean, after everything we've just been through, you'd think I'd be confined to a bed for weeks. I guess not remembering makes me feel better. As much as I wanna get those bastards and figure out what they wanted, I could do without the memories." Kakashi stated. "And what's this with childish?"

"Heh, yea I hear ya," Shikamaru said as he placed his hands behind his head. "And with the child thing, I don't know. Without your mask on, you look and seem a lot younger."

"..thanks?"

"Well, I gotta head this way," Shikamaru said as he pointed to the left. "See ya tomorrow."

"Bye."

They headed their separate ways, each going home. Shikamaru to his family and Kakashi to his quiet little apartment.

After much hugging, crying, and stories from his mother, Shikamaru finally laid down in his own bed.

It's good to be home, he thought as he drifted into a deep slumber.

_Shikamaru's breathing was uneasy as he felt his arms get chained above his head. He looked around and found himself in a bright room, filled with many tools and trinkets. Along with blood staining the walls and floors. He saw a figure in front of him, but the face was blurry and distorted and he couldn't understand the person. He struggled and pulled at the chains holding his arms and feet. The figure spoke again and Shikamaru felt a sharp pain on his chest. The figure dug a kunai slowly from his left shoulder down to his right thigh, just above his pants. Shikamaru hissed in pain. The man spoke again and Shikamaru couldn't stop himself from speaking, as if he had no control. _

"_Go to hell you bastard." _

_That resulted in his hand getting stabbed by the kunai. Shikamaru let out a scream._

His eyes bolted open and he found himself staring at his ceiling. He was cover in sweat. He brought up his right hand to his chest and gripped where his heart felt like bursting out of his chest. Then he felt it. The warm, gooey liquid between his fingers. He lifted his hand to his face and saw the same exact wound he received in that nightmare. He bolted upright and glanced at his shirt. It was covered in blood, which was in a diagonal cross from his left shoulder down to his right thigh.

"Shit," he cursed to himself. He lifted his shirt and saw the wound. "Wait a minute," Shikamaru's heart began to race as he brilliant mind set to work on this bizarre situation, "that wasn't just a nightmare, that was a........shit, Kakashi!" he bolted to his feet and headed for the door only to run into his father.

"Shikamaru are you--- Why are you covered in blood?!" Shikaku asked, concern written over his face.

"I'll explain later! Just get to the Hokage and tell her to meet me at Kakashi's place!" he said as he went around his father and raced out the door into the dark streets of Konoha. He was glad the streets were empty, otherwise running around covered in your own blood wasn't a very pleasant sight. He began to feel the pain from the wounds, but fought past them. He had to get to Kakashi, make sure he was okay.

"_This is bad. This can't be how the memories come back, it just can't be!"_ Shikamaru thought. He pounded on Kakashi's door when he finally reached the apartment.

"Kakashi! Open up!"

Nothing.

"Shit!" He glanced down and saw the rug. "Would he?" Shikamaru bent down and lifted the rug. There a spare key lay on the ground. "Bingo!" He quickly grabbed it and opened the door.

"Kakashi!" he shouted as he ran into the man's bedroom. Shikamaru just stood in the doorway, in complete shock.

Blood dripped from the bed and onto the floor, creating a rather large puddle. Kakashi was sitting up in his bed, struggling to breath and covered in sweat, his shirt tossed to the side, only to reveal the horrifying state he was in. His body was covered in cuts, but the gapping hole in his chest was the most alarming.

Shikamaru shook himself out of his shock and ran over to Kakashi.

Those fucking bastards, was all he could think.

"Hang in there Kakashi!" he said as he gripped the man's shoulder. He saw Kakashi was falling in and out of consciousness and he even felt himself beginning to get dizzy. It shouldn't take long for someone to come, he thought, just follow the trail of blood. Shikamaru didn't even feel himself get pulled away from Kakashi, he just saw Shizune in front of him with her hands on his chest, glowing with chakra, and Tsunade push Kakashi down gently and get to work immediately on him. Before he passed out, he saw his father along with Gai and Genma enter the room and one last thought went through his mind.

Shit, this is troublesome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Live Today, See Tomorrow**

**Chapter 6**

_Shikamaru yawned as he scratched the back of his head. He was standing in the Hokage's office, with a very angry Hokage at the desk. Finally after what felt like hours of wait, which it probably was, the door opened and in walked Kakashi. _

"_You're late," she said. Kakashi opened his mouth to make up some lame excuse, but Tsunade quickly cut him off. "Shut up, I don't wanna hear it. Listen up you two. You two have be specifically chosen for this mission." _

_That caught Shikamaru by slight surprise, he's never been asked for specifically for a mission. _

"_You two are to deliver this scroll to a royal family in the Grass Country." Tsunade said as she held out the scroll. Neither Kakashi or Shikamaru went to get it, they just stood there, brows creased. _

"_That's it?" Kakashi finally said. _

"_What do you mean that's it?! This is an A-Ranked mission!" Tsunade said as he waved the scroll, Shikamaru went up to get, but handed it to Kakashi. Kakashi took the scroll with a sigh and placed it in his bag. "You two are to leave immediately." _

_The walk to the Grass Country was quiet and uneventful. Really uneventful. So uneventful that Shikamaru wouldn't mind a bandit or two. The delivery was successful, the king was quite happy to get his scroll. Though the scroll seeemed to not have any vital information in it, it must have been important enough for this king to pay for an A-Rank mission. Anyway, mission complete. So, they headed home. _

"_That was the easiest A-Ranked mission I've ever been given," Shikamaru said as he and Kakashi set up camp for the night. _

"_Hm, oh, yeah,' Kakashi replied. _

"_Too, easy, huh?" _

_Kakashi nodded his head. Shikamaru knew to never let his guard down, but to him this seriously seemed like a mislabeled mission, even so, he kept his guard up at all times. Night came and it was Kakashi's turn to keep watch. Shikamaru lay at the camp site and stared up at the sky. The moon was bright and round, with a bunch of stars surrounding it. He heard a rustle in the bushes and sat up quickly. Kakashi emerged. _

"_We have company," he said. Shikamaru stood up right away. _

"_How many?" _

"_Two." _

"_They shouldn't be--" _

_Shikamaru never got to finish his sentence. He looked down and saw a wire extending from his abdomen and into Kakashi's. He was able to see over Kakashi's shoulder a bloody kunai sticking out from a tree behind him. He felt a hand grip the back of his head. Then a voice spoke. _

"_Gottacha."_

Shikamaru's eyes bolted open, the bright light once again blinding him temporarily, he's been waking up this way a lot lately. He saw shadows moving around hastily and felt a sharp pain in his side. He heard voices yelling, along with panicked ones. He felt pressure being applied to his side and gasped out in pain, then he felt a hand and his forehead, rubbing it. He looked up to his left and saw his mother standing there, with tearful eyes.

"Mom?" he let out in a pained voice.

"Yoshino, please," he heard Tsunade say as he saw his mother be pulled, gently away. He closed his eyes and took deep, steady breaths. As he began to hear things calm down, he opened his eyes. There were no longer people bustling around. He turned his head to the side and saw several chairs lined against the wall, which were also occupied. He spotted his parents first, his mom crying into his fathers shoulder, then Ino and Chouji. He turned to his right and saw Tsunade tending to Kakashi, who's face was contorted in pain. Beside the bed stood Naruto and Sakura. He couldn't really tell the emotion that laced their faces. Anger, sadness, guilt that you can do nothing to help a suffering friend. Many emotions were playing on those two faces, but he didn't have the time right then and there to solve that puzzle.

"Kakashi," he said in a weak voice as he tried to sit up. A firm but gentle hand pushed him down.

"Please, Shikamaru, you need to rest," Shizune said. He heard his family and friends rise from their seats but he kept his eyes on Kakashi. When Tsunade was finished doing all she could, he saw Kakashi relax a little and open his eye. Kakashi turned towards him and gave a weak smile. He returned it. Tsunade took a seat down between the two beds and placed her head in her hands.

"...Tsunade-sama..." Shizune said in a worried tone.

"I need everyone to leave."

"No," a weak voice said. Kakashi took some deep breaths and continued, "You figured this out and you're going to explain this, aren't you?" he turned to Tsunade. "They deserve to know."

Tsunade hung her head lower.

"I've made a terrible mistake and you two are suffering for it."

Everyone waited for the Hokage of Konoha to continue.

"Last night, after we got you two to the hospital, I went to search through some forbidden sealing scrolls. I found the seal that had been placed on you two. Though much similar in appearance as a normal memory blocking seal, this seal had just one marking that distinguished it from the normal ones, and I had completely overlooked it. This seal is from ancient times and was used for long term torturing and painful, slow deaths. The captor would place this seal on his captives and do whatever torture methods he decided, of course in the end you wouldn't remember any of it. Then at his moment of choosing, the captor will release the seal. As you know, the seal has no effect when it is released, no memories return and most of all, you're left unscratched."

Tsunade rubbed her temples and sighed.

"But we know that's all a lie now. Your memories return to you while you sleep, affecting you mentally and physically. Basically, your body is going through a process it has already been through, time is repeating itself. According to the records, all those who have been placed under this seal and had it released, have all died from either the wounds they sustained or a lack of sleep due to the fear of the memories. There were also some recordings of suicides by those who broke down mentally."

Tsunade dared not look up. She could feel the faces struck with horror starring at her.

"But if they didn't die from the wounds the first time, why did they die when they returned!" Sakura asked, he voice slightly broken.

"It's most common you got medical attention after each torture session, to make sure you'd survive. When the memories return you receive only damage, not any treatment you might of got the first time around."

She felt her eyes begin to fill with unshed tears. She had brought this upon them, she had overlooked the seal, missing that one important mark, _she _was responsible and now they were going to die because of her.

She let the tears fall.

"I'm so sorry."

A hand was placed softly on her shoulder. She looked to her side and saw Kakashi looking at her with a soft gaze in his eyes.

"It's not your fault. I'm sure even if you had told this to us before we undid the seal, I still would've asked you to release it. The only difference would've been, we'd be prepared."

"Yeah," Shikamaru said, "if we kept the seals on, we would've never been able to find out who did this to us in the first place."

That didn't make Tsunade feel much better because they still had no idea who was behind this, and most of all _why_, but she knew Kakashi was right. He would've been like fuck it, I'll get through it! And she was sure Shikamaru would've followed close behind, saying it's troublesome, but that they couldn't leave people like that to just run around freely causing harm. A small smile found it's way onto her face.

"That's more like it," Kakashi said as he sat up, with the help of Naruto, who's had a serious face on the whole time.

"Sensei," Naruto finally spoke up.

"Hm?"

"I promise, I will track down whoever did this to you and Shikamaru, and bring the same pain upon him!"

Kakashi studied Naruto very carefully.

"Naruto, promise me you won't go looking for them."

Naruto was a little taken aback by this, but he saw and heard the seriousness coming from Kakashi.

"That goes for all of you in this room," Shikamaru announced.

Slowly, each head began to nodded, though reluctantly. The mood in the room began to rise as Naruto pointed out that he finally got to see Kakashi's face. Other conversations began between the broken but strong team. How Naruto had won a years worth of ramen, how Chouji ate half of it in one night when his favorite BBQ place closed for a vacation. How Sakura and Ino went head to head to see who could've sold more flowers, it ended in a tie.

Shikamaru smiled and ran in fingers through his hair, combing it, only to come up to a knot.

"Here, let me help you with that," his mother said as she sat down on the bed and began to brush his hair gently. Normally he would feel quite embarrassed to have his friends seeing him like this, getting babied and all, but he didn't. This simple act, made him know that his family and friends were there to help him whenever and for whatever, and thanks to that, he knew, that he and Kakashi just might have a chance of coming out of this alive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Live Today, See Tomorrow**

**Chapter 7**

Kakashi sat up in his bed, his head bobbing up and down. Shikamaru watched him, he was about to tell him to lay the hell down before he bangs his head on the bed post, but Shizune beat him to it. She was also nicer about it.

"Kakashi-san, why don't you lay down?" Shizune asked the, obviously, tired man. It had been announced that there was to be a medic in the room at all times, now was Shizune's shift. "I know sleeping isn't exactly welcoming anymore, but I promise, if anything happens I'll tend to you right away!"

"Hm?" Kakashi looked up to Shizune. "Oh, hey, don't worry about that. Make sure you tend to Shikamaru first, I'll be fine."

"Please shut up Kakashi," Shikamaru said as he leaned on his elbows, "You are going to need the most tending to. I'm the one that's going to be fine. So, shut up and let people tend to you!" Shikamaru shouted pointing an accusing finger. Kakashi and Shizune sweat dropped. With a sigh Kakashi laid down. Just as his head hit the pillow his eye lids became heavy and he slipped into a sea of memories.

_Kakashi and Shikamaru were pushed roughly to the ground, face first. _

"_Kentaru, cut the wire." A rough voice said. Shikamaru couldn't move his head to see who was talking due to the hand on the back of his head and the knee digging into his back._

"_You should say please, Kano," a younger voice said. Shikamaru could feel the wire go through and out of his body. Kakashi racked his brain on what to do, their chakra level seemed nothing more the a couple of bandits, how could he have been so wrong? He cursed to himself. _

"_Take the boy," the man with the rough voice, addressed as Kano said. _

"_So demanding," the younger one, Kentaru said. Shikamaru felt the weight on his back lift, and he took that moment to strike. He swiftly threw back his arm, hoping to elbow someone anywhere, which he actually did. _

"_Ow, what the hell man?" Kentaru said as he backed up, giving Shikamaru the opportunity to slip free. He drew a kunai and held it defensive and analyzed his enemies. The one he figured was Kentaru was rubbing his stomach. _

"_You idiot!" Kano said as he pulled Kakashi up from the ground, his arms bound tightly behind his back. "You better get him, otherwise master won't be happy if we don't bring both." _

_Shikamaru looked towards Kakashi and was able to read the look in his eyes. He wanted him to run. He didn't want to, but without hesitation, Shikamaru turned on his heals, ready to dash in the opposite direction and then throw a smoke bomb. Instead he was face to face with Kentaru. This shocked him, was this man just standing next to the other guy wasn't he?! A clone maybe? Unfortunately, he didn't have time to react or defend himself. _

"_Sorry, we need you too." Kentaru said as he placed a hand in front of Shikamaru's face. Kakashi saw this and swore to himself. _

"_What did you do?" he asked as he struggled in Kano's grip. Kentaru caught Shikamaru's body and lifted him over his shoulder. Kakashi watched with a murderous gaze. _

"_This," Kentaru said when he was suddenly in front of Kakashi._

Kakashi opened his eyes to the light of the sun. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Morning already?" Shikamaru mumbled as he did the same as Kakashi. The two just sat there. Kakashi took note of the intern, who was currently napping in a chair. He figured if he was needed, their screams of agony would've woken him up. Kakashi looked towards Shikamaru and smiled.

"No wounds today."

"Hm, hey you're right. We only got captured......which sucks."

The two just pondered about what was to come, then both had a sudden realization.

"HOLY SHIT WE GOT FACES AND NAMES!" They both shouted. They looked at each other then jumped out of the bed, wincing at first due to the lack of muscle movement and some aches from their healing wounds, then bolted for the door. They ran right through the hospital and to the Hokage mansion, ignoring the stares and any remarks from people they almost toppled over. They were almost there, but they had to take a breather on the stairs. They were happy no one was currently in the stairwell, because seeing two Jonin, in white pajamas from the hospital, panting on the steps like a couple of out of fit people was just a tad bit embarrassing. They took a deep breath and sprinted the rest of the way.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" They shouted as they slammed open the door to her office. That's when they stopped and just stood there in silence.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Tsunade shouted, her face slightly red, as she rose from her desk, slamming her hands down on it. The two boys just stayed silent, they could feel the heat beginning to rush to their faces. Apparently the Hokage was hosting something, what they did not know, but it appeared to be for girls only. How did they know that? Well, due to the fact there were only girls in the room and that some were partly undressed. That's when Kakashi noticed Shizune and Sakura in nothing but her undergarments, his face reddening even more, then Shikamaru saw Ino in the same state as Sakura, but he noticed the cards on the floor.

"Holy crap they're playing strip poker," he mumbled.

"You don't say.....wait. WHAT THE HEL--" Kakashi was cut off from the screams of the girls. Him and Shikamaru suddenly had the door slammed in their faces. They fell to the floor from the impact. They just lay there, in a state of shock.

"Kakashi, you're a pervert, how are you reacting?" Shikamaru asked, his voice quiet and full of shock.

"The face that it was Sakura, Ino, Shizune, Tsunade-sama, Hinata, and Tenten, not good."

"You sure took time to see everyone."

"Sharingan."

"Oh."

"What are you two doing?"

They looked up and saw Naruto standing over them.

"Hey, Naruto," Kakashi said.

"Hi."

"You guys sound weird," Naruto said as he straightened up and opened the door to Tsunade's office.

"WAIT!" The two on the floor shouted.

"Hey, Granny I –gah!" Naruto never had a chance. Square in the face he was hit with a rather large text book.

"Don't you friggin' men read?!" Shouted Tsunade.

Naruto collapsed next to Kakashi, who looked up and saw the sign on the door that was in bright red letters. DO NOT ENTER. It was understandable that he and Shikamaru missed since they were running, but Naruto, knowing him he probably either didn't see it because, well, he's Naruto, or he dismissed it because.....well once again he's Naruto.

"ugh, Senseeeeeeeeeei..."

"Yes, Naruto?"

"I saw female undergarment.....on Hinata....are we going to die?"

"Wow, you have a quick eye,too" Shikamaru commented.

"We might Naruto, we might."

They just lay there, luckily no one was passing through the halls at the time. They weren't sure how long the three of them lay there. They heard the door creak open and a voice that sounded like a demon speak.

"Get in here you three."

The still slightly stunned boys rose slowly.

"NOW!"

They rushed into her office and heard the door slam behind them. It seems that the girls had left through the window, but Shizune was there, fully dressed. Kakashi looked over to her and she looked up. They both quickly looked away from each other, faces burning up.

"I should kill you all right now, but considering both of your conditions, I won't."

"Wow, thanks Gran--"

"You on the other hand are in perfect shape, Naruto."

"Eh?"

"What did you need?" Tsunade said, taking deep breaths to control her rage.

"Hm? Oh, we got names and faces," Shikamaru said, the way he sounded made it seem unimportant. "Right, Kakashi?" he nudged Kakashi in the side.

"Huh, oh yeah." Kakashi's face was still rather red. "Um, Kentaru and Kano."

"One looked around Kakashi's age, black hair, and seemed a little childish, but he was really fast. The other was Kano, he looked like he's seen a lot of battle. Scars on his face and very built," Shikamaru said.

"I see, I'll inform the ANBU," Tsunade looked up, "I want you two to get back to the hospital."

A loud growl was heard when she finished talking. She looked at Naruto, who had a red line running down his face where the book had hit him.

"Hey, don't look at me," he said crossing his arms, "I'm not always hungry."

She turned to Kakashi and Shikamaru, they smiled nervously.

"Naruto, take them out to eat."

"What?! I'm not paying for them!" Naruto turned to leave.

"You won't be able to become Hokage if you're dead."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

"Take them out to eat, get them fixed up with clothes and such and maybe I'll tell the girls not to harm you."

"_Fixed up?" _Shikamaru and Kakashi thought. Naruto turned around and had a short staring contest with Tsunade.

"Fine, Granny, but I want a tough mission the next time I ask for one!"

"You are in no position to negotiate with me, _Naruto._"

"....worth a shot. Come on Sensei, Shikamaru!" Naruto grabbed Shikamaru by the arm and dragged him out. Kakashi just stood where he was.

"....Kakashi."

"Huh?"

"Good bye."

"Hm, oh, right." He began to back up towards the door. Tsunade raised her eyebrow at his weird behavior.

"Bye," he said and waved quickly following Naruto out. She suddenly heard a loud thump and then Shikamaru and Naruto yelling Kakashi's name and are you alrights.

"_Did he fall down the stairs?" _She thought to herself. She looked to Shizune and saw she was still red in the face. She had noticed, but decided to keep it to herself.

Kakashi hadn't taken his eyes off of Shizune the whole time he was here, only when their eyes met.

She smirked to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Live Today, See Tomorrow**

**Chapter 8**

"He might say forget what I said, I want you after seeing your body," Tsunade said jokingly to Shizune.

"...Tsunade-sama, please." Shizune blushed even further.

"Don't think I don't know. Even after he said you two are still seeing each other."

Shizune rubbed her arm. "We just hang out, we're friends. Nothing more."

Tsunade scoffed. "That brat. He's too paranoid."

"It's understandable," Shizune said with a sigh.

Kakashi rubbed his shoulder. That tumble down the stairs wasn't a joyful ride.

"I feel like there was something else we had to tell Tsunade-sama," Shikamaru mumbled to himself.

"How about the fact that the enemy said that his master wouldn't be happy if he didn't get you too and that he needed the both of us for something," Kakashi said in one breath. Shikamaru and Naruto just looked at him.

"If you knew why didn't you say anyting?!" Kakashi shurgged.

"We'll tell her later."

They reached Ichiraku Ramen and took their seat. Even though the thought of ramen made Shikamaru and Kakashi's stomach churn, they knew asking for something else would only begin a losing agrument.

"Someone wouldn't happen to have a hair tie on them, would they?" Shikamaru asked after they all order miso ramen.

"We're _men _Shikamaru." Naruto stated.

"The hell's that suppose to mean?!"

"I can use a haircut," Kakashi mumbled as he placed his chin on the counter.

"Yeah, it's long enough to pull back into a pony." Shikamaru said.

"Just like your father," A voice said from behind. Jiraiya stood behind them and had a wide smile on his face.

"What do you want pervy sage?" Naruto asked with a frown. Jiraiya completely ignored the blonde.

"Lets see," Jiraiya said as he pulled out a band and grabbed Kakashi's hair, pulling it back into a low pony.

"Ow," Kakashi said. "Why?"

"Always wanted to see you with long hair," Jiraiya said taking a seat next to Kakashi.

"That's one reason why I never grew it out. The other because Asuma said it would be girly for me and threatened to set my hair on fire if I did. "

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Asuma always kept to his threats, he threatened Gai he would push him off the waterfall at the Valley of the End if he put on that green spandex. That was quite a day," Kakashi grinned, "helped him drag Gai all the way to the valley."

"........okaaaay anyway, can I have one?" Shikamaru asked leaning back to see Jiraiya past Kakashi. Jiraiya handed him a band and he pulled his hair back. The group sat in silence.

"How are you two?" Jiraiya asked, concern in his voice.

"We're doing okay," Kakashi said. "Rough nights though."

"Tsunade told me everything."

Bowls of ramen were placed infront of the boys and they began to eat, something Shikamaru and Kakashi couldn't even remember the last time they ate.

"Mind if I steal Kakashi for a little?" Jiraiya said when everyone was done eating.

"Huh? What do you want with Sensei pervy sage?" Naruto asked.

"Just wanna talk, come on Kakashi," Jiraiya grabbed Kakashi's arm and he pulled him away.

Naruto frowned and crossed him arms.

"What's up with you? Mad at him for something?" Shikamaru asked.

"Mad? I'm more then mad."

Shikamaru scratched his head, Naruto usually wasn't this grumpy.

"Why?"

Naruto hung his head low. Shikamaru turned to leave.

"Well, whatever it is get over it, I kinda miss your annoying, cheerful self."

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked, his head still hanging low.

"I have to pay someone a visit," Shikamaru said as he made his way to a grave. Shikamaru took a seat down in front of Asuma's grave. "Sorry I haven't visited, but as I'm sure you know, I got caught. Kinda sucks, mostly because I don't know why." Shikamaru brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them. He let the silence fill his head. He leaned back just enough to lay onto his back and stare at the clouds.

"So, how are you?" Jiraiya asked again as he leaned against the rail of the bridge. Kakashi followed his motions and looked at his refelction in the water. He couldn't help but see a flash of his father.

"I don' know," he responed. Jiraiya looked up at him.

"Curious because I want to why all this happened, but I'm also frightened. More for Shikamaru's sake then mine. I've....I've ben through stuff like this before, but Shikamaru hasn't."

"He's strong, I'm sure he'll get through this." Jiraiya tried to reasure Kakashi. He knew it was just Kakashi's nature to worry about others more then himself. Kakashi pushed himself off from the bridge and began to walk away, removing the pony Jiraiya had put his hair in.

"Where are you going?"

"You know where," Kakashi said, his shoulders slumping more then usual. Jiraiya glanced down at the water and watched his own refelction in the water.

Kakashi laid down in front of the memorial stone and stared at the clouds. He watched as the sky turned from a light blue, to a mesh between pink and purple. His mind was saying to get up and head back to the hospital, but his body refused to move. His eyes began to feel heavy. Soon enough, the sky disappeared from site.

"_Michio-sama, I brought the boy," Kano said as he pulled Shikamaru roughly into the room by the arm. Kakashi tried to turn his head to see the condition Shikamaru was in. A table similar to one he was straped down to was brought up beside him. He watched as they forced Shikamaru onto it, wrapping the straps around his wrists and ankles. They're eyes meet. They didn't say anything, there was nothing to say. They hadn't spoken in weeks, maybe months, they both had lost track of time long ago. _

"_We're trying a new method," Michio announced. He took a kunai a slid it down Shikamaru's left arm, making a shallow cut. Kakashi's eyes narrowed. _

Tsunade rubbed the back of her neck.

"Damn paperwork," she mumbled as she walked through the hospital halls. She figured since she was in the hospital, she might as well check on Shikamaru and Kakashi. What she didn't expect was to find the room empty.

"What? It's ten o'clock, they should've been back by now," she said as she headed to the front desk.

"Did Kakashi and Shikamaru ever return tonight?" she asked the nurse working there.

"Um, no ma'am, I haven't seen them all day, only when they ran out this morning."

"Damn it," Tsunade swore as she rushed out of the hospital. "For the love of Hokage they better be with you Naruto or so help me!"

_Kakashi bite his lip as hot metal was dragged across his chest. Shikamaru squeezed his eyes shut and turned away only to have his head roughly shoved in the direction towards Kakashi. _

"_If you want it to stop boy tell me what you know?" Michio said as he placed the metal back in the fire to reheat. Shikamaru cracked one eye open. _

"_About what?" he said, his raw voice sounding foreign to even him. _

"_The Moon Orb, boy, tell me what you know of it!" _

"_We don't know anything about it! We never even heard of such a thing! How can you torture us for information when we don't even have it!" Shikamaru yelled. Michio looked at him with a blank look. He placed the hot metal down and shook his head. _

"_Kano, get in here," he said as he walked past the door towards Shikamaru's side of the table. _

"_You know," he said as he unstrapped his left arm from the table and took it in a firm grasp, "you shouldn't have spoken to me that way. Kano, join me would you," Michio said as he nodded his head towards Kakashi. Kano did the same as Michio and took Kakashi's left arm in both his hands. _

_  
"Ready?" Michio said with a sick smile. _

Tsunade banged on Naruto's door.

"What?!" Naruto yelled as he flung the door open. "Oh, Granny Tsunade what do you want?"

"Where is Shikamaru and Kakashi?" she asked.

"Well, they're not here, Shikamaru went off somewhere and pervy sage took Kakashi with him, I don't know where they went. Haven't seen them since lunch."

"Damn it, Naruto! You were suppose to stay with them!"

"Hey I--"

"Just shut up and help me look for them!" Tsunade grabbed Naruto from the collar of his shirt. They were barely looking for two minutes when screams for pain echoed through the silent night.

"Shit! Come on!" Tsunade cursed as she and Naruto began to run in the direction of the screams.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya jumped down from a roof and ran beside them.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Letting Kakashi be on his own!"

"Kakashi's a grown man, I figured he'd go back to the hospital!"

"He could have lost an arm and he still wouldn't come on his own! You know he hates it there!"

Shikamaru swore to himself, it was different. For weeks, the memories have been going in order. Why the hell did this one just come out of nowhere? And what the hell was this Moon Orb? He swore again as his arm sent a wave of pain across his body.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted as he saw the boy on the ground. "Shikamaru are you alright?"

Shikamaru gripped Naruto's shirt. Naruto was able to glance at the boy's left arm. It was definitely broken in more then one spot and was badly brusied and a cut ran down it.

"Where's Kakashi? You have to find Kakashi," he said, his voice filled with pain. Tsunade did a quick look at the rest of his body.

"Just a broken arm," she said. "Jiraiya, take him to the hospital, we'll find Kakashi." Jiraiya picked up Shikamaru carefully. "He's probably at the mermorial stone," Jiraiya said before he left.

He was right. Kakashi was there, sitting up clutching his arm.

"Sensei!"

"Kakashi! Lay down," Tsuande gentle pushed Kakashi down and lifted his shirt. She cursed as she saw the cuts and burns.

"Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said in the same pained voice as Shikamaru.

"Don't speak, Kakashi we're going to get you to the hospital, otherwise these burns will get infected."

"What's the Moon Orb?" he asked. Tsunade's eyes widened. Before she could responed, Jiraiya had come and took Kakashi to the hospital.

After everything had settled down, Tsunade sat in Kakashi and Shikamaru's room. Naruto had joined her but was fast asleep, with half his body on the edge of Kakashi's bed. Jiraiya would've stayed to, but he said he had something that need to be checked out. She had wished he stayed. Then she wouldn't have to deal with this alone. Her hands balled into a fist on her lap.

"Is this what it's all about? The Moon Orb?" she muttered quietly to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Live Today, See Tomorrow**

**Chapter 9**

Since that night they broke their arms, they haven't left the hospital since. It's getting worse with each passing day. They've been disoriented and in constant pain. They can barely keep down anything for more then ten minutes. Lately, the memories have been nothing but torture. No questions asked, now they were just being tortured for the fun of it. One thing played around in Shikamaru's mind.

Moon Orb.

What the hell was it? He hasn't been able to get that out of his head and each time he wanted to ask Tsunade, he was either in to much pain to even talk, or he was just out of it. He sat up in bed, taking deep slow breaths. His body ached from constantly being tensed with pain. He glanced over at Kakashi and saw that he was staring up at the ceiling, his Sharingan covered. They were both tired, but neither wanted to sleep. They were scared. Fuck shinobi rules. His friends have been by, his parents as well. He doesn't really remember much of the visits, only watching them leave with tearful eyes. He looked towards the occupied chair. The one who rarely left. Naruto sat there, his head against the wall in a peaceful sleep. How he craved for that. How he wished he could sleep and feel refreshed and new when he saw the sunlight creep in through the window. Shizune said she would be right back. Had to run and inform someone of something. He didn't listen nor care. He carefully stepped out of bed and walked slowly to the window. He peered out to see how high they were. It was only two floors. He'd survive that fall. What if he went head first? Would that kill him? Or just give him a concussion? If he got a concussion would it stop the memories? Would it stop the pain? What if he went into a coma? Would they stop then? Or would he just live the memories completely through since being in a coma was like a super long nap. He turned and glanced at Naruto again. He was dirty and his clothes were slightly worn. He had recently returned from a mission. He still had his kunai holster strapped to his leg. Shikamaru made his way over to Naruto's sleeping form. He knelled down and carefully removed one kunai from the pouch, making sure not to wake Naruto up in the process. He eyed the kunai, sharp and deadly. One swipe could do the trick, one jab. The position had to be just right. Where? Where should he do it. He remembered Tsunade saying how everyone who went through this had died one way or another, or committed suicide. Back then he could only imagine why they would do it.

Now he knew.

He chose the throat. His arm shook as he brought the cold metal to his skin, his left arm throbbing in its cast. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears coming to the corners of his eyes, refusing to fall. His friends and families flashed through his mind. How would this effect them? What would they thing of him if he did this? He thought of Asuma. Kurenai. He said he would protect there child. How can he now? He pressed the kunai against his neck hard. He felt blood slither down his neck. He mind was screaming do it. Just do it! Put yourself out of this fucking suffering! With that thought he arm steady and he went to finish it.

Just as he thought this was it, I'll be free, he heard someone say something, then his body was roughly pushed to the ground and his arm was pulled above his head. He winced at the weight of the body on top of him that pinned him to the ground. He opened his eyes and saw blue eyes filled with fear staring back at him. He looked past the blonde's shoulder and saw Kakashi sitting up in bed.

"Shikamaru..." Even Naruto's voice sounded fearful.

Tears stung his eyes and they fell down the side of his face. "Please, Naruto," he begged, his voice broken and filled with pain. "I can't.........I can't."

Naruto removed the the kunai from Shikamaru's hand.

"It hurts to much......I-I just.......I don't want to feel pain anymore."

When Shizune returned, she quickly left again to get Tsunade. When something like this happens, she had no choice but to strap Shikamaru's wrists to the bed. She made orders more strict now. Someone was to be in here 24/7 AWAKE. A medic was also to be present as well. She had chosen that shifts would be split between her, Shizune, Samurai, and Ino. She knew it would be hard for them to see their friends in this condition, but she needed people she could trust 100%. Tsunade rubbed her temples as she headed back to her office, where scrolls lay spread open everywhere, consisting of possibly vital information involving what was going on here. She debated whether to strap Kakashi down as well, but decided against it. She would soon regret that decision.

Nearly two days later, Kakashi tried a similar tactic during a check up. Except he was more aggressive and violent then Shikamaru had been. He had also been able to puncture a lung with one of the medical tools. Tsunade had known this was coming, she had seen something building up behind Kakashi's eyes. She had only wished she took action sooner. Now he too was strapped to the bed, and an oxygen mask over his face. Naruto watched as his sensei starred at the ceiling. His eye had lost all light that ever shone in it.

"Naruto, why don't go home. Get some rest," Sakura said. Naruto has been here for days and he hasn't slept in awhile. The dark shadows under his eyes didn't go unnoticed on his usual bright face. He glanced at Kakashi once more then closed his eyes.

"Fine," he didn't feel like arguing. He stood up and brushed past her without a glance. He knew she was suffering too, but he just couldn't deal with anyone else's emotions right now.

The cool night air tickled his face as he roamed the deserted streets of the place he called home. He was tired, but he didn't go home. He shoved his hands in his pockets and let out a long sigh. He blamed himself for letting Kakashi and Shikamaru go on their own that day. He felt that maybe if he stayed with them, things would've been a little different. Of course, Jiraiya was also to blame as well. The thought of the pervy sage made his blood boil. He punched the wall beside him.

"Still mad at me?"

Naruto jumped slightly. He didn't turn around. He knew Jiraiya was there, leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"...yes."

Jiraiya let out a sigh. "I meant everything I said. You better grow up and except it."

Naruto punched the wall again. "Your wrong."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!" Naruto spun around, his eyes shining with unshed tears. In a flash, Jiraiya gripped his collar and slammed him up against the wall.

"I saw your face. I saw your face when we dragged their limp bodies into the village. You were frozen. In shock. You would've only been in the way on that mission and you know it."

Naruto gritted his teeth and refused to look into Jiraiya's eyes.

"They were in even worse shape when we found them. If you were there I would've had to drag your body back as well."

Jiraiya released Naruto and let him slide to the floor.

"You are still young Naruto and have not seen the entire shinobi world yet," Jiraiya turned to leave. "But you have to except one thing," Jiraiya looked over his shoulder at Naruto. "Your comrades, your friends, they might suffer, they might lose their sanity, but they will die one day," he turned back around and began to walk. "If you can't except that, then you're not cut out to be a full fledged shinobi."

As he walked away he could hear the muffled sobs from his godchild.

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You okay, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up and saw Chouji looking down at him with concerned eyes.

"Y-yeah," he said. Chouji held out his hand, Naruto took it and was hoisted up to his feet. "Just got something in my eyes," he said as he rubbed them further.

"Ano, I couldn't help but over hear Jiraiya-sama."

Naruto flinched a little then looked up at Chouji. The street light gave him just enough to see the dark circle under his eyes and the worn out look on his face.

"He's right. We don't even know half of this shinobi world we live in. Unlike our sensei's, we didn't live through a war, or the kyuubi attack."

Naruto looked down.

"I don't think I would've been able to go on that mission. Just seeing Shikamaru laying in that bed, on the brink of death..."

"Want to get something to eat?"

Chouji saw the distant look in Naruto's eyes. He saw the dark circles on his eyes too. He smiled sadly.

"That sound good. Believe it or not, I haven't eaten all day," Chouji said rubbing his stomach.

They both laughed small, shallow laughs. They walked together to look for a restaurant or a convenient store that was still open this late.

Shizune had taken over for Sakura. She held Kakashi's hand and rubbed his arm.

_Shizune was struggling with a rather large pile of books and files. She could barely see where she was going. _

"_Need some help?" a voice said from behind. She yelp in surprise and sent everything flying. She turned and saw Kakashi standing there with his famous orange book in his hand. She blushed and bent down to pick up what she dropped. _

"_Let me help." Kakashi said as me picked up the heavy books._

"_T-thank you," Shizune said, blush ever present on her face._

"_A women like you shouldn't be struggling with heavy luggage," Kakashi said, his visible eye smiling. _

_Tsunade turned when she heard her door open. "More?! Huh, Kakashi?" _

_Kakashi placed the book on her desk and Shizune placed the files down on top of them. _

"_What are you doing here?" _

"_Shizune-chan was struggling, so I thought she could use some help." _

_Tsunade glanced at Shizune and saw he pink face. _

"_Well, ja ne," Kakashi turned to leave, but stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "If you need anymore help, let me know," he said, smiled and left. _

_Tsunade looked towards Shizune with a raised eyebrow. Then she smirked. _

"_You liiiiiiiiiiike him." It wasn't a question. _

"_T-T-Tsunade-sama please!" Shizune stuttered and brought her hands to her face. _

"_Don't worry, he likes you, too," she said simply. _

"_WHAT?!" Shizune was shocked at this. Was Tsunade playing with her? "No, he can't, we--"_

"_--barely know each other? Please, you seem to always be the one to check him over when he returns from mission. You two have spent plenty of time together." _

"_Tsunade-sama, it's my job at the hospital!" _

"_But you're always there when Kakashi comes back from one!" Tsunade said with a smirk, this was fun. _

"_I-it's just coincidental!" Shizune's face was beat red this time. _

_Tsunade eyes widened. "...no..." _

"_W-what?" _

_Tsunade stood up and walked right up to Shizune, studying her face. _

"_You didn't." _

"_What?" _

"_You did."_

"_WHAT!?"_

"_YOU'VE SEEN HIS FACE!" _

_If you could get a prize for being the reddish person, Shizune would have one right then and there. _

"_So you did. Did you sleep with him?" Tsunade was now just curious, plus this was postponing her paperwork. "You two have been seeing each other behind my back, haven't you?"_

"_Tsunade-sama please!!!" Shizune walked around her and headed for the door. _

"_You kissed him, didn't you?" Shizune stopped. _

"_Holy Hokage..." _

"_Tsunade-sama, it's nothing more. We're just friends," Shizune gripped her arm. "He said we couldn't be together. He doesn't want me to get hurt. He doesn't...." she squeezed her arm and left, closing the door behind her gently. _

_Tsunade looked finished the sentence for her. _

"_...want to lose you." _

Shizune laid her head down on the bed. She would never forget that day.

_Shizune ushered Kakashi into one of the private rooms and closed the door. When she turned around Kakashi was taking off his shirt. She felt the blood rush to her face. His lean, built body was laced with old and new scars, but what she stared at was his face. Why did he hide such a face. _

"_Shizune-chan?" _

"_Huh? Oh, sorry." _

_Shizune walked up to him and examined the wound on his shoulder. "It's pretty deep," she said as she applied chakra to it. Usually medic-nin's chakra stung as it knitted the wound together, but Kakashi noticed that Shizune's was different. It was warm and comforting. He must've zoned out because next thing he saw was gauze around his shoulder. _

"_Try not to move your arm around to much, it might reopen. Now let me see that burn," she turned towards Kakashi's chest. _

_Kakashi felt that warm comfort again as her chakra entered his body. _

"_You're different then the others." _

"_Huh?" Shizune looked up and saw Kakashi smiling warmly at her. _

"_The other medic-nin's chakara feels like it's knitting my skin back together with a needle when they heal, but you, it doesn't hurt." _

_Shizune blushed. "I-I'm glad." _

_When she finished up with the burn she filled out his file and Kakashi put his shirt back on. He fumbled with his mask. _

"_Ano, what are you doing later?" he asked. Shizune turned towards him and saw a light blush on his face, now she wasn't the only one blushing. _

"_Um, I'm actually free now," she fiddled with the pen in her hand. _

"_Oh, uh, you want to get something to eat?" _

_Shizune smiled. "That sounds nice." _

_That was their first time out together. It was a week later when they kissed. _

_And when Kakashi broke it off. _

_Their kiss, it was perfect, but the look she saw on his face when they broke apart. That look of fear. _

"You said you didn't want to love me because you didn't want to lose me," Shizune felt the tears slide down her face. "But I can't stop loving you Kakashi."

Kakashi turned his head towards Shizune.

"I love you, Kakashi," she said, more tears streaming down her face.

In a weak, raspy voice Kakashi said, "I love you, too." The oxygen mask fogging up as he spoke. Shizune took Kakashi's hand and wiped the tears from her face.

"So, about what you said..."

"Forget it," he smiled weakly.

She let out a weak laugh, planted a kiss on his forehead, and stroked his hair.

Shikamaru smiled, he was glad for them. He turned towards the door and saw Tsunade peeking in. She she smiled, winked at him, and left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Live Today, See Tomorrow**

**Chapter 10**

Tsunade walked back to her office, but wasn't pleased with what she found inside.

"I see you're doing a lot of research, but you're not going to find any of the information you're looking for in these."

Tsunade glared at the man sitting at her desk.

"What the hell are you doing here, Michio?" Tsunade heard the door behind her close and saw two figures.

"Tsunade, I'd like you to meet Kentaru and Kano," Michio said as he walked around the desk and leaned on it.

"Nice to meet you," Kentaru said with a bow.

Tsunade turned back towards Michio, her eyes narrowing.

"To answer your question, I've come back for my children."

"They are _not_ _your children_," Tsunade said, her voice filled with venom. The smile on Michio's face faded, and his eyes narrowed as well.

He smiled again. "You should be thanking me, I allowed your shinobi to take them back to their home, so they could spend some time with their friends and families. Now it's time they came with me."

"You did nothing but cause them pain! They almost killed themselves because of you!" Tsunade had to restrain herself from sending this guy flying into the streets.

"Pain draws out the true side of a person. It was a test and they passed. The memories should be done by now."

"You are not taking th--"

"They should've been with me since they were born!"

"Why?! Because you cursed them an---" Tsuande was cut off as she was slammed up against the wall, a hand at her throat.

"I gave them a gift! A job that only specific people can accomplish." Michio shouted. "But this village fails to see that!"

"You didn't even ask their parents," Tsunade gripped Michio's arm. He wasn't choking her, just holding her.

"Parents know nothing."

"Shikaku has been after your ass for sixteen years, he finds out you're here, you won't leave her unscratched."

Michio released Tsunade and paced around the office.

"Ah, Shikaku, bright man he is. Shikamaru looks just like him. Same as Kakashi and his father. Sakumo wanted to kill me on the spot."

"Get out."

Michio looked up.

"I can't do that, not without them."

"You're not going to—"

"Without them you're putting all the nations at risk."

"What?"

Michio walked over to the window and looked out. "The Moon Orb is becoming imbalanced," he looked up at the moon. "You can see the moon is gaining a red tint to it."

"So," Tsunade shook her head. "what does this have anything to do--"

"With Kakashi and Shikamaru? The Moon Orb, as you know, keeps a beast locked away. The Moon Orb is losing strength and Shikamaru and Kakashi are the only ones capable of restoring it to its full power."

"Yeah," Tsunade ran her hand through her hair. "with your so called gift."

"Tsunade, you know the very reason why I chose them. The last Hatake, with his control over chakra along with his silver chakra. A Nara for his control of the shadows," Michio turned towards her. "Kentaru and Kano here have been chosen as well. Kentaru's speed and Kano's strength. Then there's me, but my time is coming to an end."

Tsunade turned towards the two behind her. She balled her hands into fists.

"They're not ready. Kakashi doesn't even know of the silver chakra."

Michio eyed Tsunade carefully. He sighed.

"We're running out of time. I'll give them three days to heal, after that, I must take them and teach them," he motioned for his two followers to go out the window, he stopped one foot on the window. "I advise you take that time to tell them the truth as well."

Tsunade was left alone.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and for the first time in a while, he felt refreshed. He tried to get up but the remembered the restrains on his wrists. He looked towards Kakashi. The man was sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, why does he get out and not me?" Shikamaru asked, his voice sounding more alive then it has been in weeks. Kakashi turned towards him and smiled.

"I think it's finally over," he said. Shizune gently unstrapped his broken arm then his right wrist. He sat up slowly and rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, last thing I remember dreaming about was waking up in the hospital." Shikamaru said.

"That's wonderful," Shizune said as she clapped her hands together. She did a check up on both their bodies. "Most of wounds are all healed, but I'm sure you're still a little achy. You're arms are healing nicely, you'll have that cast off in a day or two."

Kakashi stood up and stretched, Shikamaru following suit. Kakashi winced and gripped his ribs.

"What happened here? I don't remember getting anything there," he said as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Yeah, I also don't remember getting any cuts on my neck," Shikamaru said.

Shizune stood there. "You mean, you guys don't remember...."

"Hm? Remember what? Now what did we forget?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Shizune said waving her hands in front of her. _"Maybe it's for the best." _

When Shizune looked back at the boys she only saw one. Then she looked towards the window.

"Where the hell are you going?!" she shouted at Kakashi as she grabbed the back of his shirt, trying to pull him in.

"Come on, Shizune-chan, I've been in here for weeks. I need some air," he tried to reason with her.

"If you need air just stick your head out the window and take a deep breath. Kakashi did just that and spotted Naruto walking up to the hospital entrance.

"Oi! Naruto!" he shouted out the window, waving at the blond. Naruto looked up and smiled a wide grin.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"How are you, Naruto?" Kakashi leaned out the window. "I'm all better! Memories are done!"

"That's great! Hey, don't lean out so fa---SENSEI!"

"KAKASHI!"

Shizune pushed Kakashi down onto the bed. He had a wide smile on his face.

"What's wrong, Shizune-chan?" he asked as he fiddled with the end of his sleeves.

"What's wrong?! You almost fell out the window!"

Naruto leaned into Shikamaru to whisper into his ear. "Kakashi-sensei seems a little....giddy."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"What's wrong with you?" Shizune asked the giggling Kakashi.

"I see you guys are up and about," Tsunade said as she walked into the room. She spotted the giggling Kakashi. "See you took him off the oxygen. He didn't take any deep breaths yet, did he?"

"What do you mean?"

Tsunade walked up to Kakashi and sat down on the bed next to him. "He gets lightheaded and giddy if he takes deep breaths once he gets off it, even if the oxygen level is not that high. Keep an eye on him, it should wear off in a half hour, forty-five minutes." She stood up and walked to Shikamaru. "How are you?"

"Fine. Finally got some rest."

"That's good, why don't you pay your parents a visit, your mother can use it."

"That's sounds like a good idea."

"Naruto, make sure he gets there, okay? Shizune, I'm leaving Kakashi in your hands," Tsunade said as she left the room and headed back to her office. She took a seat at her desk and placed her head on her hands.

"Uh, Mom, mom, I'm still a little sore," Shikamaru said as he tried to get out of his mothers death-grip-hug.

"Oh, of course," she said as she let go, only to grab right onto him again. "I was so afraid! I thought we might lose you!"

Shikamaru groaned. He couldn't blame his mom, but he felt uncomfortable with Naruto watching. Naruto himself felt like he was invading on a private family moment. Shikaku placed his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Come on, he's okay now, but if you crush him he's gonna have to go back to the hospital."

Yoshino finally let go, for good this time.

"Come, I'll make some lunch," she said, tears of joy still streaming down her face.

"I guess I'll get going then," Naruto said.

"You're welcomed to stay, Naruto," Yoshino said, "please, I insist."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well, alright."

"Hope we have ramen in the house," Shikamaru muttered to himself, with a grin.

"Kakashi, stop!" Shizune shouted as she tried to dodge splashes of water.

"Come on, how can I take you seriously when you have that big smile on your face?" Kakashi said as he splashed some more.

"It's been an hour and I know you're not giddy anymore! Plus, you took off your cast without medical permission!"

Kakashi stopped splashing and put the bottom half of his face under water. Shizune crossed her arms, she saw bubbles coming up in front of Kakashi's mouth.

"I can't understand you if you're under the wa—ahhh!" Shizune was lifted off the ground.

"Got-----cha," said Kakashi's shadow clone.

"Kakashi! You shouldn't be using your chakra so soon! Wait! Stop! Kakashi, I'm in my cloth—gah!"

Kakashi's shadow clone, with Shizune in hand, jumped into the lake. The real Kakashi chuckled as he released the clone. Shizune emerged out of the water and glared at Kakashi. He was still chuckling. He swam over to her and hugged her.

"Feel refreshed?"

"...."

"Hm?"

Shizune turned around so she was looking at Kakashi. His arms were wrapped around her waist, she placed her hands on his chest, tracing over the most recent scars.

"Promise me," she said, "that you'll let me heal your wounds."

Kakashi hesitated.

"Promise me," he said, "that you'll always be there to heal them."

A small smile grazed Shizune's face. "Deal."

He lifted her chin and they embraced in a kiss.

"We should be heading back to the hospital," Shizune said.

The two of them were laying down on the grass looking up at the stars. Kakashi turned onto his side and placed his head in his hand, leaning on his elbow. He watched Shizune.

"W-what?" she asked, a small shade of blush spreading over her face. Kakashi smiled.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

Michio watched from a nearby tree, his eyes narrowed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Live Today, See Tomorrow**

**Chapter 11**

Tsunade played with the full sake jar. She put it away and sighed. She can't even drink her worries away, not this time. She rubbed her temples, feeling an oncoming headache sneaking up on her. She had two days left, no. They had two days left. She slammed her fist down on her desk, luckily not hard enough to break it, but hard enough to crack it. An ANBU appeared in front of her.

"Get me Kakashi and Shikamaru," she said as she placed her head back on her hand. The ANBU nodded and left.

Shikamaru rubbed his eyes as the bright sunlight woke him up. He sat up and nudged the body next to him.

"Naruto, wake up. Go home," he said. Naruto had spent the night here, he felt now was the time for the blond to go home. Naruto groaned, turned over, and continued to snore. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He got up and stretched. He brought his left arm down to eye level. He removed the cast and flexed his arm. He smiled as he got the use of both arms again.

"Nara Shikamaru," a voice said. Shikamaru looked up and saw an ANBU through his window. "The Hokage requests your presents immediately," he said and left with a poof.

"Um, okay," Shikamaru said as he got dressed, told his parents where he was headed, and left.

Kakashi eyed the ANBU.

"What does she want?" he asked.

"Please, Hatake-san," the ANBU said.

"Kakashi, if Tsunade-sama is asking for you, then you should go," Shizune said. Kakashi sighed and grabbed her hand, hauling her up with him.

"Fine, but you're coming, too!"

Shikamaru watched the Hokage carefully. Suddenly the door burst open and Kakashi appeared.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Straight to the point.

Tsunade lifted her head. "Shizune?"

"Um, I'm going to go wait by the Memorial Stone," she said as she pulled her hand out of Kakashi's and closed the door gently behind her.

"So, why did you summon us? Find out any info. On the people resonsible for what we went through," Shikamaru asked as he scratched his waited patiently for her to speak.

"If you can't do it, I will," a voice said from a corner in the room. Kakashi and Shikamaru's body stiffened at the all to familiar voice.

"Y-you," Shikamaru backed away from the man.

"What the hell is this? Tsunade-sama, that's ---"

"I know who he is Kakashi," Tsunade said.

"What?"

Tsuande stood up and walked between Michio and the boys. She turned to Kakashi.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but you two...." she rubbed her arms and looked away from them. "There's something you two have to do."

Kakashi and Shikamaru just stood there. Kakashi took a step forward, anger blazing in his eyes, and Tsunade took a step back.

"What the hell are you saying?" was all he said. Tsunade could see he was holding himself back. That's when Michio joined in, moving in front of Tsunade. Kakashi stood his ground, though he was shaking. From fear or anger, only Kakashi knew that.

"Tch," Kakashi broke the staring contest and turned to leave.

"Would you do it for Shizune?"

Kakashi froze, his hand on the doorknob. "What did you say?" Kakashi did not turn.

"You refuse to come with me and fulfill your destiny, Shizune, and everyone in this village, this nation, will die. And it will be all your fault."

Kakashi's hand left the doorknob and hung by his side. "What exactly......is our _destiny_?"

"The Moon Orb is losing it's power to seal a demon away, you two, along with Kentaru and Kano are needed to restore it to full power," Michio explained.

"Moon Orb?" Shikamaru piped in, "You asked us if we know where that was. So, you knew all this time?"

Michio turned to him, his red, orange eyes gazing deep into Shikamaru's brown ones.

"All your pain was a test, to see whether you'd survive."

Shikamaru was going to argue but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Don't bother, Shikamaru."

"...Kakashi..."

Silence hung in the air. Kakashi turned to Shikamaru. No words were needed between the two boys. A sad smile graced Shikamaru's lips, but he turned to Michio, it left.

"We'll go," he said. "On one condition."

Michio raised his eyebrow.

"You never return to this village," Shikamaru's eyes were stern.

"Ever," Kakashi said as he turned towards Michio.

Michio smirked. "Deal," he turned and headed towards the window, "Meet me two miles outside the village's northern gate at midnight, do not tell anyone where you are going. Bring completely black clothes for three days and leave any sign that you're from this village behind."

Michio placed one foot on the windowsill, turned towards Tsunade, then left.

Tsunade turned to the boys. She didn't know what to say.

"...Kakashi..."

Kakashi left, without another word. Shikamaru turned to Tsunade.

"Go....you shouldn't spend the time you have left here."

Shikamaru headed to the door, but before he left, he said, "There was nothing you could've done, you just made us make memories and friends," he turned and smiled, "thank you for that."

He left.

Tears slide down Tsunade's face.

Kakashi starred at the moon as he packed his bag. He looked towards his bed. Shizune lay there hugging his pillow, with a smile on her face. Kakashi smiled and bent down, rubbing her bare back.

"I love you," he whispered and kissed the top of her head. "Please, forgive me for this," a single tear slide down his face onto Shizune's cheek.

"K-Kakashi..." she mumbled in her sleep as a breeze flew into the empty room.

Shikamaru closed the door to his house quietly. He walked with his head down to the northern entrance. Questions racing through his head. He stopped at the gate and turned to take one last look at the village.

"Ja ne," he whispered and leapt into the trees.

Kakashi was already there when he reached the small group. Kakashi didn't even glace at him as they began to walk.

"Shikamaru was it?" a voice said by his side. He looked up and saw the smiling face of Kentaru.

"Un," he went back to looking at the ground.

"Aw, come on, don't be down about it, we're going to have fun! We're gonna kick a demon ass and--"

"Kentaru! Don't say such lies. We're not fighting any demon, we're sealing it and that's all!" Kano yelled.

"No fun, Kano," Kentaru whinned.

Shikamaru sped up to catch up to Kakashi.

"Are you alright, Kakashi?" Shikamaru asked, worried for his friend.

"...no, I'm not," he replied.

At least he's being honest, Shikamaru thought to himself as he walked silently beside Kakashi.


	12. Chapter 12

**Live Today, See Tomorrow**

**Chapter 12**

Shikamaru raced through the trees. His lungs burned as he gasped for much needed air. He yelped as he tripped over a root and landed hard and the forest ground, scrapping his hands against the rough terrain. As he blew on his burning hands a kunai wizzed past his head.

"Whoa, come on man! That was too close!" he yelled. Kentaru let out a laugh as he leap down from a branch.

"Sorry, I was kinda getting into it," he held out his hand for Shikamaru, "you did good though."

"Thanks," Shikamaru said as he was hoisted from the ground. "Have you seen Kakashi?"

Kentaru scratched his head and his face scrunched in concentration. "I think he's by the lake."

Shikamaru thanked Kentaru and headed to the lake, telling him he'd be back at camp shortly. Shikamaru blew on his hands some more then shoved them in his pocket. He glanced up at the moon and saw the red beginning to settle in, it was getting darker each night. It's been three days since they left the village. They've been training on the road lately, where they were going he wasn't sure. He just knew when they got there, there would be the Moon Orb and a demon....yay. Kakashi's changed. He wasn't surprised. He saw the shadows around Kakashi's getting darker and darker each night. Not only that, he saw anger, hate, lingering in Kakashi's eyes. Regretfully, Shikamaru became friends with Kentaru, Kano, not so much. Even with what Kentaru had did to them, Shikamaru just saw a different side to him now.

Shikamaru stopped. Kakashi was standing in the middle of the lake.

"What's he doing?" he mumbled to himself.

Suddenly in a quick motion, Kakashi slammed his hand onto of the water. Shikamaru had to sheild his eyes as a bright flash of silver light seemed to run through the water. His eyes widened as spikes of lightening shot up out of the water.

Kakashi straightened himself up. "So I can use it on water, too," he mumbled. He heard his name being called and turned towards where he heard the voice. Shikamaru was waving at him. Kakashi shifted the leather strap across his chest and head towards him. Last night they stopped by a village and got new clothes, he was still getting used to the differet wear. Kakashi and Shikamaru choose the same wear, they wore a netted long sleeve shirt with a loose, black, quarter sleeve shirt over it. Black pants and black boots that went up to the knees. Kakashi liked the boots, they were made specially to hold hidden weapons.

"What, Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked emotionlessly.

"That was pretty cool, what was that?"

Kakashi hesitated. "My silver chakra as Michio likes to call it," he said as he crossed his arms.

"Like a bloodline or something?" Shikamaru asked

"Not really," Kakashi turned to walk away. Shikamaru starred at the back of Kakashi's retreating form.

He's had enough.

"Get over it!"

Kakashi stopped and turned around slowly. "Excuse me?" he said.

"You heard me," Shikamaru said as he walked up to Kakashi. "Get over yourself and start working with us as a team! Otherwise we'll neve--"

"You want me to work with them?!" Kakashi shouted back at him. "The people who put us through hell! The people who stole our lives before we even had them!" Kakashi was shaking, he need to get this out.

"Work with me then," Shikamaru said calmly, "work with me to protect our friends, family....our home."

He placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and and felt the man relax. Kakashi bowed his head and sunk to the ground, Shikamaru kneeled beside him.

Tsunade covered Shizune with a blanket as she slept on the couch. The tears still stained on her old friends face. She ran a hand through her hair as she looked around Kakashi's apartment. Shizune hasn't left since she told her Kakashi was gone. What ate at her the most was that she had to lie to her.

Not only did she have to deal with a heartbroken Shizune, she had to deal with.....well, basically everyone else. Naruto was furious. He refused to believe Kakashi and Shikamaru left willingly and was convinced they were kidnapped again. It was only until Sakura knocked some sense into him that he dropped that theory. Tsunade could tell she was shaken up a bit as well. She sat at the edge of Kakashi's bed.

"It's not fair," she mumbled.

"Focus, Kakashi."

"I am."

"No you're not."

"I said I am."

"If you were, you'd be able to do it."

A flash of light filled the area and was gone as fast as it had appeared. Kakashi turned towards Michio, his sharingan blazing with anger.

"Maybe I'd be able to focus if you'd shut your trap for more then a friggin' second!" Kakashi shouted.

Michio showed no reaction to Kakashi's outburst and merely turned away. "Get some sleep," he said and disappeared.

Shikamaru watched from the tree he was sitting in as Kakashi disappeared as well. He sighed and leaned his back against the hard bark. He stared at the redding moon. Something didn't seem right to him. This demon, he's never heard of it before, throughtout all his research he's never even come close to something called a Moon Orb, something just didn't feel right. He'd have to keep calm and focus, along with keeping his eyes open for anything strange. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. He mentally prepared himself for the talk he'd have with Kakashi in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

**Live Today, See Tomorrow **

**Chapter 13**

Shikamaru shook with fear as he held one hand over Kakashi's mouth to keep him from screaming and his other hand pressing a bloody rag to Kakashi's left shoulder. After a few minutes his body relaxed and he released his hold on Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi let out a strangled groan and was bleeding heavily.

"Shitshitshit," was all Shikamaru could say. "Kakashi, I have to look at it," he said as he slowly removed the bloody rag.

"What's there.......to look at? He ripped my fucking arm off that son of a bitch." Kakashi said as he let out another groan.

"I can't believe this is happening," Shikamaru mumbled to himself.

_Because it's not!_

Shikamaru's head wiped up to the entrance of the cave.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing, just thought I heard something."

Then they both heard something. A loud pounding outside that was growing louder and louder with each passing second.

"Shikamaru.....get out of here."

"What?! No! I'm not gonna leave you here to die!"

Shikamaru felt claws dig into his back and then...

Cold.

His back was pressed against a cold surface.

_'W-what?'_

He opened his eyes and found himself gazing at a stone ceiling. He tilted his to the side and saw bars of a cell.

"What the-" He slowly sat up, his muscles tensing from lack of use. One word described Shikamaru, scared. He was confused, alone, and wasn't even sure if this was real or not.

"K-Kakashi?!" Shikamaru called out, but his voice was raw and scratchy and it was more of a whisper.

"Ah, so you're up? I figured since your friend woke up you'd be up soon as well," said a voice. Shikamaru turned around and saw another pair of bars, with a man standing behind them. With a sick smile that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Who are you?"

"Me?" said the man, "I'm just the guy who's currently choosing the life you live. Name's Ritsuka."

Shikamaru just stared at the man.

"Tell me Shikamaru, what's the last thing you remember?"

Shikamaru tensed at the use of his name, but at the same time skimmed through his mind for the answer. The last thing he remembered? He remembered the mission, the memories, Michio, Konoha, leaving, a monster, but one stood out among all those painful memories.

"The training field."

"Hm?"

"I went to the training field and then took a nap in a tree." Shikamaru didn't know why he was telling this Ritsuka all this.

"Yes, and I plucked you out of that tree like a baby from a crib. Do you know how long you've been here?" Ritsuka asked, the smile still etched on his face. Shikamaru shook his head, he feared the answer. Ritsuka held up his index finger.

"One year."

Shikamaru felt as if he'd just been punched in the stomach. A whole year?! That was impossible! He couldn't have been in this cell for an entire year! Plus, Konoha. They would've been looking, wouldn't they? With all those thoughts running through his mind, one became the main focus.

"Where's Kakashi? What did you do to us?!" Shikamaru could feel his strength returning, most likely it was an adrenaline rush, but he didn't care. He wanted to punch this smiling bastard in the face.

"Kakashi? He's in another room. As for what I did to you, well, lets just say you're test subject 2497."

Test subject? Shikamaru glanced down at his arm and saw the number carved into his skin. That's when Shikamaru realized there were other cells, with other people in them. Whether they were shinobi's or not he didn't know.

"What is this place?"

"This, my dear friend, is a place where new jutsu's are born and perfected."

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around himself.

"I'll bring your friend so you guys can have a little reunion, since you haven't _really _seen each other in a year."

Shikamaru listened to Ritsuka's footsteps fade away. Within seconds he heard a pair of footsteps, he must've zoned out. The sound of his cell opening echoed throughout the empty hall and Kakashi was nudged in.

"I'll leave you two alone," Ritsuka said and once again walked away.

Shikamaru looked up and Kakashi. He noticed his hair was longer and figures his must be too. Kakashi's eye was glazed over and his sharingan was covered with a seal. Kakashi took a seat and Shikamaru saw the scars running up and down along Kakashi's arm, along with the number 2496. He even noticed scars on his own arms.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked as he leaned against the wall and looked Shikamaru up and down. Shikamaru gripped his arm tighter.

"I don't know. I mean, I can't even be sure if this is real or not!" Shikamaru felt like yelling. He was angry and scared and didn't know what the fuck was going on.

So he yelled. He didn't even know what he was saying or even if it made any sense. He just yelled and yelled. His throat burning with every word he spoke. It wasn't until Kakashi wrapped his arms around him and cried into the older man's shoulder. He knew he was being weak and childish. He was just so confused. He wondered how Kakashi could be so strong and brave.

Kakashi didn't move when Shikamaru cried himself to sleep on him. He gripped the boy tighter. He wouldn't allow them to hurt him anymore. Even though he had no idea what they were up against or where they were, he began to think of an escape plan. Kakashi thought of Konoha and wonder what they thought. Did they look for them? Did they think they betrayed them. That was something Kakashi couldn't worry about at the moment. He needed to find out where they were. He figured to ask the other cell mates, if any of them were awake, or even alive. Then he had to learn more about this Ritsuka guy and if there are any other people working with him.

"I promise you Shikamaru, we'll get out of here."


	14. Chapter 14

**Live Today, See Tomorrow**

**Chapter 14**

Kakashi gently placed Shikamaru on the ground. His dead, sleep weight was beginning to crush him. Kakashi walked around the cell and took in his surroundings. The hall was lined with cells, some occupied and some empty. Those that were occupied, the captives were asleep, most likely under a jutsu. He gripped the bars and sighed. This was insane. How could a year go by while they were under a jutsu? It's just not possible. He began whether to question if this was all real or just another dream. He swore to himself.

"You're in the real world boy, don't worry," A rough voice said from behind him. Kakashi turned and saw behind another pair of bars a man. He was sitting and looked older then Kakashi. His hair was pulled back in a loose pony and his face was tired and worn, with scars dancing across his face.

"How do you know this is real?" Kakashi asked as he walked across the cell.

"A heart beat." Kakashi tilted his head in confusion. The man smiled. :When nothing is real, there's no need for a heart, nothing is alive. It's simply there, what we see with our eyes, our mind. Never trust your eyes, but your sense of touch and hearing...they're more reliable then you think."

Kakashi gripped the bars and sunk to the ground. "How do I know you're real? Or that I can trust you?"

"You really don't have a choice do you?"

Silence lingered in the air after that comment. He was right. Kakashi didn't really have a choice, he had to get as much information as he could from whoever was willing, or even could, talk.

"Your friend seems young, the boy with you. Is he a shinobi? Like you?"

If Kakashi was surprised he didn't show it.

"I was a shinobi, but that was a long time ago," the man said as he shifted in his seat on the hard, cold ground.

"How long---"

"Lost my sense of time around the fourth year."

Kakashi's eyes widened

"I've seen more people come and go then you could imagine. Don't know why I'm still alive....or even sane."

Kakashi's grip on the bars tightened. These people had taken away this man's life and kept him caged like an animal.

"What do I call you?" Kakashi asked.

"_They _call me 1944, but you and your friend there can call me Natsume."

A door was heard opening down the hall and Natsume moved quickly to the back of his cell. Kakashi stood up and moved over to Shikamaru's still, sleeping form. Two figures walked by their cell. One was a prisoner for sure, he wore the same ragged, black clothes Kakashi and Shikamaru had on and had a cloth covering his eyes. The other man was built and had a tight grip on the captives arm. As they passed the man glared at Kakashi and Kakashi glared right back. A cell door was heard being opened and locked. This time when the man passed, alone, he didn't acknowledge Kakashi. When he heard the echo of a door close he felt his body relax.

"You should get some rest, too. You'll need your strength."

"Wait, Natsume--"

"We've talked enough for one day. Talk anymore and they'll surely drag us out!" Natsume said in an irritated voice and stayed in the shadows of his cell.

"But who--" Kakashi was cut off when a loud banged echoed through the hall and the bars he was holding vibrated. The sudden action caught Kakashi off guard and he fell away from the bars. The same man from before was there holding a katana.

"Talk one more time and this katana will be dripping with you and your friends blood."

Kakashi felt he heart beat against his chest. The man gave him one last looked and walked away. Kakashi tried to control his fast breathing. He closed his eyes and tried to even it out. He lied down next to Shikamaru and stared at the ceiling. He used to be the one inserting the fear, now he was on the receiving side.

Kakashi soon slipped into unconsciousness.

Kakashi woke up with a start. He didn't even realized he had fallen asleep. He sat up slowly, his back aching from sleeping on the hard floor. He glanced around.

"Right, cell," Kakashi said as he rubbed his neck. He saw that Shikamaru was still asleep, he couldn't help but feel a little worried. He went over and nudged him.

"Shikamaru, wake up." Shikamaru let out a moan, but opened his eyes. A small smile slide on Kakashi's face. "You okay?"

Shikamaru looked around. "If you don't count being a prisoner for a year, yeah, I'm okay." That made Kakashi's smile grow a little.

Kakashi filled Shikamaru in on everything Natsume had told him. Shikamaru glanced at the sleeping man in the cell across.

"Are you sure we can trust him?"

"I'm still a little uneasy, but we don't have a choice, do we?"

"Guess not."

They sat in silence.

"Hey," Shikamaru said, "how'd they get you?" Kakashi lifted up his shirt and showed Shikamaru a large burn scar on his chest.

"Attacked me on a mission," Kakashi answered.

A door opened down the hall and a group of guards walked in, banging on the bars.

"Everyone up, lets go!" A guard went into the cells and gripped each prisoner by the arm, tightly. Kakashi and Shikamaru were dragged down the the hall along with the other prisoners. Kakashi wasn't sure where they were going but he was sure to memorize the path they were taking. Suddenly, a bright light stung Kakashi's eyes and he was pushed to the ground. When his eyes got used to the light he found himself outside. Kakashi dusted himself off and looked around. There were other prisoners out here and they were surrounded by a gate. More like a cage since overhead was barred as well. Kakashi also noticed that the bars went underground and figured under the dirt was bars as well.

Kakashi was sick of seeing bars.

"What is this like a friggin' recess or something?" Shikamaru said.

"Guess so, but it's nice to breath some fresh air."

"Yeah, but still, we're like animals."

"I know, just stay sharp," Kakashi said as he walked over to the bars, Shikamaru close behind. "There's no way a place like this can go unnoticed. There has to be a genjutsu or something keeping it hidden."

Shikamaru watched the other prisoners. They moved sluggishly and their eyes were sunken in. Shikamaru had only experienced the genjutsu he's been under. He saw men with missing limbs and blind men. He wondered what lay instore for them. A shiver traveled up his spine as he turned back to Kakashi, who was sitting down leaning aganist the bars, he sat down next to him.

"What are we going to do?" Shikamaru asked as he stared at the ground and drew shapes in it.

"We have to destroy this place and we'll need everyone's help."

"No one has any strenght Kakashi. Everyone's weak or handicapped. We can't risk their lives for a definate suicide mission, it would be wrong."

Kakashi bit his finger until blood dripped down his wrist. He watched as it traveled. Then something hit him.

"Shikamaru..."

"Hm?"

"They didn't seal our chakra..." Kakashi said with a smile.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	15. Chapter 15

**Live Today, See Tomorrow**

**Chapter 15**

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha at a fast pace.

"Naruto, wait! Please just listen to me!" the pink headed girl trailing him said. Naruto ignored her and picked up his pace, the gates leading out of the village were in view.

"Stop, Naruto!" Sakura said as she grabbed tightly onto Naruto's upper arm and spun him round.

"Get off of me!" he shouted and smacked her hand away. The two glared at each other.

"Naruto this is going too far."

"What the hell's going to far?! I told you I have a good lead and if I don't follow it--"

"And what's your source?! Why won't you tell me who's giving you these leads?!" Sakura shouted back. She let out a sigh and rubbed her head. "Listen to me, Naruto. You're grown, you're a jounin now. But this," she held her arms out "has to stop! It's been a year. There has been _nothing_ showing they're even alive!"

"They are alive!"

"We've accepted Naruto!"

"Accepted what?! That they're dead?!"

"Accepted whatever happened!"

Naruto laughed, "'Whatever happened' she says."

He turned around. "Over three years," he said.

"What?"

"Over three years we searched for Sasuke! We never gave up hope! For all we knew he could've been dead! But we held onto our faith and we finally found him and brought him back! Now! Only a year has pasted and everyone's given up hope on Kakashi and Shikamaru!"

"We knew what happened to him! Kakashi and Shikamaru just disappeared out of the blue! Kakashi was on a mission. We checked everything we could to see if he was attacked or anything. There was nothing! And Shikamaru was just gone! For all we know they could've left on their own freewill!"

Naruto was fast, she hadn't even realized he moved until the collar of her shirt was in his hands.

"How dare you. Don't you dare say anymore. Perhaps you forgot that Sasuke left on his own freewill."

"That's enough," said a new voice. A hand came down and gripped Naruto's wrist. The arm was attached to Sasuke. The old team stood in silence. Then Sakura noticed the bag on Sasuke's back.

"We better get moving Naruto, otherwise the trail might grow cold."

Naruto was as shocked as Sakura, but it quickly faded. "Right," he said as he let go of Sakura and headed towards the gate, the two of them leaving Sakura behind.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called. Sasuke stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Shikamaru came after me and he didn't even like me. And Kakashi....I'm sorry Sakura," he said and ran to catch up to Naruto.

Sakura gripped her fists and head towards the Hokage mansion. When she walked into Tsunade's office, she was facing the window and she said, "I know Sakura, it's alright."

Sakura stood in silence as she gripped the front of her shirt.

"I'm just surprised you didn't go with them."

"I have responsibilities here, Tsunade-sama. I have also accepted what happened. It's been a year, one must move on--"

"That's bull crap." Tsunade interrupted her. "You all hide behind that lie and personally I'm tired of it."

Tsunade brought her hand to her head and sighed. "It's hard to accept a comrade....a friends death," she turned to Sakura. "but not knowing what happened is even harder."

Sakura bowed her head. "What do you expect me to do?"

A small smile slid onto Tsunade's face. "We'll lets just say I so happened to be looking the other way, and you slipped out of the village with others," Tsunade said as she continued to look out the window.

Sakura looked up and smiled. "Thank you," she said barely above a whisper.

"For what?" Tsunade said without turning. Sakura's smile grew and she slipped out of the office. She had to move fast if she wanted to catch up to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Good luck," Tsunade whispered.

* * *

The wind rushed past Naruto and Sasuke as they jumped from branch to branch.

"So, who exactly is your source of information, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto kept quiet then turned to Sasuke.

"You summon snakes right?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was caught off guard a little by this question.

"Yeah, but what's tha--"

"And I summon toads. It wasn't until recently I discovered it was forbidden to have more then one summoning and to use someone else's summoning with out the summoners consent. If the higher ups ever found out I would get into a lot of trouble and lose any contracts I have."

"His pack," Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled. "Bingo."

"But I'm sure Kakashi would allow you."

"I'm sure too, but I'd need written consent. It's a very complicated system!" Naruto said making a face. "That's why I didn't bother to tell anyone, but Pakkun finally caught their scent."

"Why not ask Kiba?" Naruto's face became serious. "I did, he just said it was a waste of time. They all did. But when we return with them we'll prove them wrong, right?!" Naruto said, his goofy smile taking place. Sasuke could see under the mask, but smiled too.

"Yeah, we will."


	16. Chapter 16

**Live Today, See Tomorrow **

**Chapter 16**

Ritsuka stood in front of Kakashi who was currently hanging a few inches from the ground. Ritsuka was not a happy person right now. On the other hand Kakashi was a very happy person. Even if his body ached all over.

"You've caused me a load of trouble." Ritsuka said.

"Well, it was your mistake."

"Ah, yes, perhaps it was. Even so, if I had sealed your chakra, you'd be dead. I need your path open in order for the "dream" to work. I just didn't expect you to notice."

Kakashi didn't waste anytime after he discovered he had access to his chakra.

"That earth jutsu of your is going to take me sometime to fix the gate. Guess you and your cell mates won't be seeing the sunlight for a while," Ritsuka said as he gave a sick grin. "And we'll find your friend."

Kakashi returned the grin. "We'll see about that."

Ritsuka slowly pushed a kunai into Kakashi's hand.

"Yes, we shall see."

* * *

Shikamaru ran as the adrenaline coursed through his body. He didn't know if anyone was following him but he didn't take any chances. He didn't know how long he was running until he tripped from exhaustion. He laid panting on the ground and beat his fist.

"Damn it, Kakashi, you're such an idiot!" They were suppose to be a team, get out of there together, return home together. Now I was just him, lost, broken and tired. He didn't even want to think what was happening to Kakashi. He looked up at the unfamiliar surroundings. His heart began to beat faster due to panic.

"What am I suppose to do?" Tears began to well up in his eyes. It was rare for him not to be able to figure something out, but now, after everything that's happened, he couldn't focus. He couldn't slow down the racing thoughts in his head to formulate a plan.

"What am I suppose to do?!" Shikamaru shouted. The sound of birds scattering filled the air as Shikamaru began to cry.

When the sun began to set, Shikamaru pulled himself together the best he could and got up. He began to walk. When the moon shone brightly, he took a seat and lean up against a tree. He knew he should find shelter or set up some type of trap using whatever was around, but he didn't care anymore. His mind yelled at him not to waste this chance of getting back home. He brought his knees to his chest and buried his face in them.

"_How do I know if this is even real?"_ He thought. He remember what Natsume had told him, but how could he be sure if it was true? He looked at his arm and the number that was carved there.

2497.

Shikamaru looked at his hands.

"Touch....," he looked up at the sky, "hearing..." That dream state wasn't a genjutsu so it didn't affect senses, just used memories of what one experienced and made the brain believe what was happening was real. So what if he touched or heard something he never had before? What would happen?

Shikamaru didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but he woke up on his back staring at the blue sky. He didn't move for a few minutes until he decided he should start walking. He figured no one was following him if he was still free. He heard a rustle in the trees and stopped. Whatever or whoever it was it probably wasn't friendly. He wasn't going to take any chances. In a flash he sent his shadow out all around, piercing anything in its path.

"Holy crap!" he heard a voice yell. Whoever it was he missed them. He had no weapons and he wasn't exactly in the best condition to fight. He withdrew his shadow and made a run for it. He didn't get very far when he was tackled to the ground with a kunai drawn to his throat.

"Who are you?!" said the same voice as before. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

"Naruto?" he asked in a trembling voice. He felt the kunai leave his throat and the weight onto of him vanish. He turned over and saw Naruto and Sasuke standing over him.

Shikamaru couldn't believe his eyes.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto said in disbelief. Shikamaru grab the front of Naruto's jounin vest.

"It's you. It's really you," he said as tears began to fall again. Naruto stared down at the dirty, tear stained face of Shikamaru. He knelt down and took Shikamaru by the shoulders.

"Shikamaru," he said in a soft voice. "What happened?" Shikamaru just shook his head from side to side.

"Where's Kakashi?" Naruto tried. Shikamaru's eyes widened as his body went rigid.

"We have to help him. We have to go back. We can't leave him there." Shikamaru started to ramble.

"Slow down, relax. Just tell me what happened."

"Naruto, now's not the time, we have to get him help," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded as they both helped Shikamaru to his feet.

"NO!" Shikamaru shouted, startling both Naruto and Sasuke. "We can't leave him! I'm free because of him! I can't leave him again!" Shikamaru began to struggle in their grip.

"Shikamaru calm down, calm down." Naruto said as he tried to sooth the broken boy. Seeing Shikamaru like this scared him. Shikamaru looked from Naruto to Sasuke, but when he looked at Sasuke he saw the sharingan. He immediately went limp in their arms.

"Was that necessary?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, whatever happened to him..." Sasuke didn't bother to finish. "If he's alive, hopefully Kakashi is, but we can't do anything now. Best we can do is bring him back to the village and get him help."

Naruto nodded as they began their way back home. Naruto was more determined as ever now. Who ever had done this, he was going to kill them.

Slowly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Live Today, See Tomorrow**

**Chapter 17**

He felt like his heart was going to explode with the rate it was beating, but he couldn't be happier.

It was beating.

This was real. Tears slid down is face as he sat there with his hand over his heart. He wiped his tears away as he remembered that it wasn't over yet.

"Kakashi," he whispered as he remembered his escape. His eyes traveled to the number engraved in his arm, 2497. For some reason it assured him even more that this was in fact real.

He looked around the familiar hospital room. The feel of Konoha. Shikamaru lay back down. The comfort of the bed, something he would never take for granted again. He breathed in and breathed out. Began to drift back into sleep.

He knew he has to find a way to help Kakashi but he knows Kakashi wouldn't be happy if he tried with being less then 100%.

So he'd rest. Figure out a plan. Then save Kakashi.

* * *

Kakashi could feel his electrified chakra coursing through his body as he crawled. He heard a strained laughter from behind him.

"This isn't the end Kakashi..." Ritsuka said as he coughed out blood. "I might die here...but it's not over."

Kakashi stopped as pain coursed through his body, the electricity crackling around him.

Ritsuka continued to laugh. "And you think..you're friend is free...just because he's got away?"

Kakashi couldn't question, couldn't yell, couldn't do much of anything. His body hurt and he could feel the stings of the burns he suffered. If he was gonna die here, he just hoped Ritsuka died with him.

* * *

"There was an explosion not far from where Nara Shikamaru was found, I want to to go and investigate it."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," said the ANBU and they disappeared.

Tsunade sighed as she turned to the window. Whatever was going on, she wanted to know now.

Shikamaru heard voices before he felt pain. At first it was an ache then it got gradually worse. He sat up slowly ignoring those who were talking to him, he didn't even know who it was. He hunched over in pain as he felt a surge through his body. He began to hear the voices become panicked as he cracked opened his eyes. He could see his shadow in tendrils whipping around him. He felt a pinch in his arm and then slowly began to loose feeling altogether. A few hours ago he would've been scared if this happed but when he saw the face of his father over him, he wasn't. So he closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

Tsunade sat in a chair as she stared at the figure that was finally laying peacefully asleep. She wanted to cry but the anger that resided in here was so much stronger.

"Tsunade-sama..." an ANBU whispered behind her. "Ibiki-san is interrogating the man as we speak."

"Good. Tell him to use any means necessary," she stood up. "I want to know everything thing."

* * *

The moon lit up the small hospital room as Naruto sat beside Kakashi's bed.

"I knew you were alive," he said as he starred at his sensei's face for the first time. "I knew the two of you were out there somewhere."

His eyes wander to the number marked on Kakashi's arm. His face fell into his hands as tears began to fall. "Why did this have to happen?"

"Some questions just can't be answered."

Naruto whipped around in alarm but then relaxed. "You should be resting," he said as he whipped his tears away.

Shikamaru laughed as he made his way into the room. "Am I really hearing that from you?" He stopped as his eyes fell upon Kakashi. "I had to see him. I heard the nurses talking."

Naruto got up from his seat to lean against the wall, Shikamaru nodded in thanks and sat down. He simply watched Kakashi's breath. "So, it was destroyed?"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru with concerned eyes. "Yeah, they only found Kakashi and another guy, everyone else was dead."

"Everyone?"

"From what I heard...why?"

Shikamaru thought of Natsume but shook his head. "It's nothing."

Naruto hesitated but then asked, "Shikamaru...are you okay?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "No, Naruto," he sniffed and brought a hand up to whip the overflowing tears. "I'm not...I'm not okay..." and he cried.

Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on," he whispered. "Let's get back to your room."

Shikamaru stood up slowly, Naruto wrapped his arm protectively around Shikamaru's shoulder as they made their way out. Shikamaru took one last glance back at Kakashi and couldn't help but feel this feeling.

This feeling of...

Despair.


End file.
